Total Drama: XY and Z
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: The Kalos region, a land full of wonder and mystery. After an encounter with the two Legendary Pokémon, a trainer named Noah finally decides to start his journey to enter the Kalos League, but he is not alone. He is joined by his good friend and lovable oaf, Owen. A shy and timid girl named Sammy, and an insane but fun girl named Izzy. What will the four encounter on their travels?
1. The Clash of X and Y

_**I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama.**_

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins my second attempt at a Pokémon, Total Drama crossover. For those who know me from Total Drama: Black and White, I wasn't able to finish the story because I had too many characters and OC characters to work with. So there will be a lot less OC's and will only create them if the story needs one at some point. I already have determined all the TD characters that will play a major role in the story and I will try to keep from adding human characters from the Pokémon series or the games as that also slowed me down last time.**

 **Another thing to point out is that the story will differ greatly from the games and the anime in many aspects. Firstly in terms of the actual story as it will be slightly different from the games and the anime and I wont have as much filler chapters.**

 **Secondly I'm replacing the Kalos Pokémon Showcase with Pokémon Contests (Yes I am well aware that canonically they aren't part of Kalos, but I'm changing it for this story. The Pokémon Showcase isn't a terrible aspect, it just doesn't have the battling aspect that Contests do, plus The Showcase is gender exclusive, if you know what I mean.)**

 **Thirdly there will be some spin off chapters featuring different TD characters that will play a role in the main storyline.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my new story, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Total Drama: XY and Z  
01\. The Clash of X and Y**

* * *

The Kalos region; said to be one of the most beautiful places in the world. For most people, a similar dream is shared, to travel the world with their Pokémon… well almost all people. In the Southern part of Kalos lies a small town that had a slight rustic appearance, with many houses that surrounded a large fountain that itself was surrounded by many people. This place was Aquacorde Town. In a house on the outskirts of this town that looked far more modern than the houses deeper in town, a woman was vacuuming a room that looked like a living room. This woman looked to be in her mid to late thirties with short dark hair, she wore a cream sleeveless sweater over a long-sleeved blue shirt, she wore a medium skirt below her torso, and she had white slippers on her feet. She had brown eyes with skin colour that struck her as Indian Decent.

She heard a knock on the door; the woman opened the door to meet an obese teen who was light skinned and had short blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue maple leaf emblazoned on the centre of the shirt; he wore olive green cargo pants with pale green sneakers, his eyes were black.

"Hiya Aunt P." the teen greeted.

"Owen?" she slightly gasped. "I wasn't expecting you here." The woman responded. "Are you here to see Noah?"

"You bet!" Owen said with an upbeat voice.

"He's upstairs in his room… as usual." The woman drawled. "You can go see him!"

"Alright, haha. Thanks Aunt P!" he excitedly ran up the stairs that would take him to Noah's room. His mere weight and shifting body caused vibrations to shake the whole house in a similar fashion to a tremor. As Owen got to the room he looked giddy with excitement. He twisted the knob but to his surprise it was locked. "Hey Noah, it's me!" Owen yelled. He however got no response. "C'mon it's your lovable buddy, Owen! I know you're in there little buddy!" To Owen's delight he heard the familiar sounds of a lock unlocking. He invited himself in by wildly swinging the door into the room feeling little weight behind it. That weight however was a person as he seemed to be flung to the other side of the room thanks to the impact of the door.

"Great…" the boy muttered. "I can add flung to the end of my room on to my list of pet peeves." He said in a voice sarcastic tone while lying on his desk

"Ooh, sorry Noah." Owen apologized.

Noah got off his desk as his back was formerly arched backwards; he stretched it back up and dusted himself off. He was the same skin colour as his aunt, he had dark brown hair and eyes, he wore a blue collared shirt with a white long sleeved vest underneath, over both of those he wore a dark red sweater vest, he wore cargo pants that stretched to above his ankles, he wore outdoor looking shoes. "So Owen, to what do I own the 'pleasure' of your visit." He asked using air quotes.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" Owen asked.

"More like your only friend, due to your abnormal weight and your constant urge to turn indoor rooms into a fumigator's nightmare."

"Oh come on, my farts aren't that bad." Owen defended as he nervously laughed; unfortunately he let a small one rip as he was talking. "Sorry… I had beans…"

"For breakfast?"

"They were leftovers from last night." Owen noticed a typical red and white sphere that was on Noah's bookcase, just lying there as if it hadn't been touched since it was put there. "Hey, is that a Pokéball?"

Noah turned his head to see the Pokéball on top of his bookcase. "Yeah, my oldest cousin gave it to me; she's in Hoenn right now."

"So there's a Pokémon in there?" Owen asked as he grabbed the Pokéball.

"W-wait!" Noah loudly said. "Don't open it!" but it was too late, Owen had opened the Pokéball, and a creature shot out of it in a white flash and materialized itself into a small orange chick Pokémon that had tiny yellow wings a small beak and three claws talons for feet, it had beady black eyes and had an orange and yellow crest on the top of his head that a three pointed flame.

"Tor? Torchic!" the Pokémon exclaimed it began to move towards Noah with unsteady leg movements. It then fell on its face.

Noah face palmed. "Great, look at what you've done, it's imprinted on me! Now what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Aw, aren't you going to take care of it?"

"I didn't plan to, but…" He saw Torchic walking to his leg trying to get closer to Noah. He sighed. "I'm stuck with it now."

"This is great, now my Pokémon has a playmate!" Owen threw a Pokéball of his in the air, and materializing in a white flash was a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on his chest, he had a round head with the top half being blue and having sharp ears, and the bottom being white, it had five fingered hands with three cream clawed toes, his fur seemed to resemble a dress and he had two fangs that were on his bottom mouth that pointed upwards. "Alright Munchlax meet your new friend."

"Just what my Pokémon needed to see, a Pokémon that eats almost as much as you do." Noah sarcastically said. Munchlax walked over to Torchic and offered it an Oran berry he pulled from his fur. Torchic picked off some of the berry with his beak before happily pecking at it. "Torchic, you sure you want to do that? You have no idea where this Pokémon has been?" Noah said.

"Oh stop being a downer; let's take that Torchic of yours for a little walk?"

Noah sighed in defeat already. "Even if I refused, you'd probably beg me until I caved in wouldn't you? Alright, let's head out."

"Awesome!" Owen fist pumped.

The duo were now about to leave the house. "Aunt Priya, I'm going for a walk!" Noah yelled, hoping his aunt would hear him.

"Okay have fun!" she yelled back.

* * *

Noah and Owen were walking through Aquacorde Town; he saw a bunch of kids playing with their Pokémon. So did Torchic, this prompted the little chic to stand in front of Noah and bark its name over and over. "Uh, what does it want?" Noah asked.

"Maybe the little guy is hungry?" Owen said.

"Not likely." He looked at Torchic and couldn't process what the little guy wanted. "See I'm no good at this 'taking care of Pokémon' gig."

"He wants to be picked up." The both heard. Standing near the fountain in the middle of town was a mysterious girl with pale white skin, pale blond hair and teal coloured eyes, she wore a long sleeved green sweater that covered a blue collared shirt, she also wore a black skirt with purple stockings, and black shoes. "Your Torchic wants to be close to you." The girl said.

Torchic looked to agree with the girl and was jumping up in excitement. "Okaaay." Noah said who was clearly creeped out. "How could you have known that?"

"I read your Pokémon's aura. He desired to be closer to you and you alone. Torchic has a happy aura, despite you being so cruel to keep him locked in his Pokéball to this day."

"Whatever, creepy girl, are you spying on me or something?" Noah said.

"Don't be rude." Owen said. "He didn't mean to be mean to poor little Torchic, because Torchic woves his Noah, you doesn't he? Doesn't he?" Owen said in a baby voice which compelled Torchic to jump up in excitement. Noah then picked up Torchic, finally answering the baby Pokémon's request.

Noah saw the girl staring at him and he could swear that her teal blue eyes had glowed for a slight second. "As gray as your aura is right now, I see a great future for you and Torchic." She said giving a warm smile.

Noah rolled his eyes. "That's nice, but I do still not believe your lame party trick."

"Believe what you want, Noah. But I know the truth." The girl began to walk from the two in the direction which would take her to Santalune City.

When she was out of sight Noah scoffed at her comments. "Well that one goes in the weird column."

"I don't know she seemed pretty nice." Owen said

"You're immune to creepiness, you have no idea how much I envy you…" Noah quickly realized something that should have been present to him the moment she left. "Hey! How did she, know my name!?" This was a fair question as they had just met and no introductions were shared. Something was odd about that girl and somewhere deep down; he knew he would eventually see her again."

* * *

Noah and Owen were on their way to Owen's house that was in Vaniville Town. Torchic was running ahead of them both, he happily and jumped in place waiting for them to catch up. "Your little Torchic has a lot of energy Noah." Owen commented

"A little too much energy if you ask me." Noah said. "So run it by me again? Why are we going to your house?"

"We just got this cheese cellar put into the house; we got a guy from Lumiose City to install it for us."

"Yeah, nice story." Noah said in his sarcastic tone. "So how much did this set your parents back by?"

"About 50 000 dollars, we're hahaha, kinda broke now." Owen nervously laughed.

Noah was kind of surprised that Owen was taking this so well, he knew if he was in the same situation, he would probably berate his parents for investing in something as useless as a cheese cellar, but knowing Owen, there was a positive side to this story."

"Is the cheese cellar stacked with cheese?"

"Oh you bet! We've got Gouda, Cheddar, Mozzarella, Emmental, Feta, Parmigianino-"

"I think I get the idea." Noah said interrupting Owen's cheese lecture. They both saw dark clouds accumulating in the sky along with the sounds of thunder booming. "That's weird, there wasn't supposed to be a dark cloud this week."

"My dad never trusts the weather channel anyway. As I was saying-" Noah saw red thunderbolts in the clouds that were accumulating.

"That's not normal weather, something tells me we should get to your house and fast!" Noah warned. He ran forward and scooped up Torchic in his arms.

"Well it's a good thing that this is a short route." Noah and Owen ran through the route as quickly as they could. Once they got to Vaniville Town, they saw it was a very small town that one would call a private neighborhood as there were just houses in this town, and nice looking ones at that, all of them had front lawns with two story homes.

Noah recognized Owen's house and took the lead in getting there as the storm was fast approaching them. "Y-you think it could be Tornadus causing this?" Owen asked.

Noah while running, glared at Owen. "Don't be an idiot." He said while panting. "Tornadus is only found in Unova. Wait why do you think a Pokémon is doing this?" Noah asked.

"Because that!" Owen pointed to the sky and a pulsing red light could be seen from behind the clouds, both could swear that the lights were forming a 'Y' shape.

"All the more reason t-"

 _WHAM_

Noah bumped very hard into what he figured was someone, though this someone he bumped into had to be lighter than him. Which could only mean that this someone was a girl, but there were even some girls who had more body mass than him. With Noah being as light as he was he couldn't believe he wasn't knocked down. "Ow." The figure said. She got up revealing herself to be a girl that was just below Noah's height, she had short blonde hair with teal eyes, and she had light skin, wore what looked like a red and white cheerleader's outfit. She wore white heeled boots with the outfit. "Watch where you're going!" Noah rudely said.

"S-s-sorry." The girl said, revealing herself to be quite timid.

"You okay?" Owen asked helping her up.

"I think so. Thanks for asking."

"That's nice, but there is a freak storm about to hit and we have to get inside before it does." Noah said.

"Well, I'd like to get back inside but my sister locked me out of the house."

"Sounds like, your sister has issues but that's not our problem right now!"

After Noah said this, a red/violet beam shot from the clouds and it destroyed a house that was on the edge of the town. "What the hell?! That's not lighting!"

"Nope, but you think it came from that?" the girl asked as she pointed to what looked like the source of the blast, and it looked menacing. It was a huge black and red Pokémon with avian and draconian like traits, its back was black with gray markings, while its front was red with black lines and there were purple, pulsing glows coming from them. It had two horns that were shaped like scythes on its head; a gray mane was around its neck. It had long wings with five claws at the end of them, a long tail that was the same design as its wings, finally it had two legs above its tail with three talons on them. The monster let out a huge roar as its bright blue eyes were gazing at the three in the town while people around them were panicking.

"It's looking right at us." Owen said in a scared tone.

"Well we're dead, we're all dead. I just wanted you guys to know that." The menacing beast charged a growing ball of energy that was red and purple with a white energy core inside it. It shot it as a huge beam towards the three.

"Not on my watch!" Owen said. He pulled out a Pokéball. "Munchlax come out!" Owen yelled after throwing the Pokémon out, he came out in a bright gray flash. "Quick, use Protect!" Munchlax formed a blue hemispherical barrier around everyone before the beam impacted them. The barrier prevented the attack from hitting them and Munchlax was dazed after putting up the barrier, and fell to the floor. "Munchlax, return." Owen called Munchlax back to his Pokéball.

"We should have stayed in Aquacorde Town where it was safe." Noah said. Torchic was panicking on the ground. "You should probably come back too, Torchic return." A red beam shot out and absorbed Torchic back into its Pokéball. "We should get to a safe place." Noah said as another beam from the Y shaped Pokémon had blown a huge piece of the ground. But before they could move any further their path was blocked by another huge Pokémon that was previously shrouded by mist. Its blue eyes were shining through the mist. "Oh great, what's trying to kill us now?!" The mist faded, revealing a blue and black stag like Pokémon that had eight antlers on its head that were pale blue and it had crystal like protrusions from its horns, it had mostly a blue face with dark blue eyes with X-shaped pupils, the rest of its body was black and some white parts were on its front legs and there were even less on the rear legs. With its horns and legs spread out, Noah thought for a moment that it looked like it was forming an X shape. The Pokémon was glowing green and its horns were now a pale gold colour with the crystal protrusions now glowing red, orange, teal-blue and purple respectively. It let out a soothing life filling aura. After the green glow faded it powered a pink orb of energy in front of it and it fired it towards the Y shaped Pokémon, it hit its mark which caused the flying monster to hit the ground causing a huge tremor and a blast wave that blew a huge gust of wind through the town.

"Are we seriously trapped here?!" Noah asked now seeing the huge damage that was already caused to the entrance of Vaniville Town

"What should we do?" Owen asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be here, if you didn't barge into my room remember?"

"Oh yeah, but what can we do?"

Before Noah could answer the Y shaped Pokémon stood up from the crater it made and let out a huge roar. The X shaped Pokémon's antlers were still glowing their bright colours, they each shot a beam of their own colour in front of the X Pokémon's face, the beams combined to fire an Aurora Beam at the Y Pokémon. However it missed causing destruction to a yard and leaving some of it in ice crystals. The Y Pokémon flew up quickly after avoiding the first attack. It then shot a powerful dark purple beam which engulfed the stag like Pokémon. This made a huge part of the beam spread to Noah, Owen and the girl that was still with them. As the beam was about to engulf them there was a barrier that was made to protect them; this bright blue hemispherical shield absorbed the blast. A bright flash was made. When the flash faded they saw both Pokémon clashing each other in the sky, but their savior was a Pokémon as well. This was a bipedal figure with blue and black skin, its four paws were dark red with spike protruding from them and. He had this cream fur that covered his torso and stretched far from his back that it acted like a tail, spikes protruded from his chest and shoulders. The Pokémon had a jackal like face that was also dark blue and black, and had feelers stretching from the back of his head that moved with the wind and two of them were longer and had dark red ends. The barrier faded and the Pokémon turned back to face them, he was revealed to have red eyes.

"W-what k-kind of a Pokémon is that!?" the girl said, shaking.

"I don't know, but it just saved us." The Pokémon ran behind them. He stopped and gestured them to follow him.

"I think it wants us to follow him?" the girl said.

"I think that, that was pretty obvious, but why would a Pokémon just come to save us?" Noah wondered. They felt a shockwave shake the ground as the two legendries were still going at each other. "Then again I want to live, so we'll follow it!" Noah said.

The three followed the mystery Pokémon and arrived as what seemed like a safe place behind some bushes that were far from any buildings. "Okay, is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on!?" Noah yelled. Suddenly a girl with a dark cloak walked up to them, she lowered her hood revealing herself to be the girl that they had met in Aquacorde Town. "The freak-show, what are you doing here?!"

The girl paid no attention to Noah and turned to the Pokémon that brought them there. "Thank you, Lucario." The Pokémon was met with a soothing stroke on his head from the girl. Suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light and it made a small harmless explosion of light, revealing the Pokémon, Lucario in a different 'weaker' form. He was now mostly blue, had a blue tail, missed the red ends on his paws and the spikes on his 'feet', his feelers were shorter and his blue fur now looked like he was wearing shorts. The Pokémon however had a charm bracelet around its left arm and an orange spherical stone with a blue and red striped swirl inside it. The mysterious girl had a necklace that had the same a spherical stone that had a black peculiar sigil inside it.

"You saved us!" Owen cheered. "Is that your Pokémon?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Lucario is my partner, and I am his partner too."

"What's you name by the way, I mean it seems kind of weird not to know who you are seeing that we met twice in the same day, don't you think?"

The girl smiled. "Not at all, my name is Dawn, nice to meet all of you." She said introducing herself.

"And what's your name?" Owen asked looking at the other blonde girl.

She flinched slightly after Owen asked her. "I-It's Samm… Samey, my name is Samey." She said with clear evidence that there was sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah but how about we get back to what almost killed us!" Noah rudely asked.

Dawn eyed the two Pokémon fighting in the sky and gave a sigh. "Those Pokémon are the legendary Pokémon of Kalos, Xerneas and Yveltal, Pokémon that represent life and death. The fact that they have clashed isn't good."

"Uh, I think we can see that." Noah said which made Dawn glare at her.

"So what's going to happen?" Samey asked.

"I'm not sure." Xerneas shot an Aurora Beam at Yveltal from the ground, but it missed, and in response, the Y Pokémon charged its special attack: Oblivion Wing and fired a purple/red ray to Xerneas who gracefully hopped out of the way, the beam unfortunately reduced another house to nothing bu rubble. "All this destruction… It has to stop. She looked to Lucario with pleading eyes, and almost as if the Pokémon read her mind, he nodded. "Thank you. I can always count on you." She and Lucario began to walk back to the almost ruined town.

"Hey where are you going?" Samey asked.

"I must stop Xerneas and Yveltal, or Vaniville Town won't be the only place that suffers from their destruction."

"Wait, what are you going to do, you don't even have a plan!" Noah said.

"Right now, people who are in trouble don't have time for you to come up with a plan; I have to do something now." Suddenly coming up behind them was a pink and light purple Pokémon with a rounded body and four stubby paws, she had oval red eyes, and a short trunk was on the front of her face. "Ah Musharna, you have come." Dawn said. "I could use your help right now, so will you help me?" Musharna closed her eyes and nodded as if to say 'she would be happy to'. "Thank you." She looked to Lucario. "Musharna I will talk to Xerneas, can you hold back Yveltal?" Lucario gave a determined quickly ran back into the ruined city. Dawn held the charm around her necklace, the orb on the bracelet on Lucario was surrounded in the same glow, Lucario was engulfed in an orange light before changing into his 'stronger' form. A coloured version of the sigil in Dawn's charm was seen above Lucario for a short time. "Good luck, Lucario." He gave a grunt in response to Dawn before jumping up to meet Yveltal, he charged a blue orb in his hand and shot it to the Pokémon and it hit causing crucial damage. Lucario landed on a tree branch but quickly jumped off as Yveltal shot a Hyper Beam at the tree which missed and caused damage to the house behind it. While in the air he corkscrewed and crossed his arms and released a shockwave that Yveltal avoided, the legendary flew close to Lucario and disappeared from his sight. Lucario was surprised as he fell to the ground and landed on his feet. Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared above Lucario and Yveltal appeared out of it, but almost as if Lucario knew the Pokémon would be there he ran from the attack. The spikes on Lucario's arm paws were now a silver shade and he slashed Yveltal with them, and as he slid past the Pokémon he unleashed a powerful Aura Sphere that hit it square in the centre sending it across the ground that was outside Vanivile Town.

Meanwhile Dawn was behind Musharna who was using protect to stop Xerneas' Aurora Beam from harming them both. The blonde girl was surrounded in a bright blue aura and Musharna was surrounded in the same aura. Her teal eyes were surrounded by a bright blue glow, she began to levitate above the ground at her own will as she appeared to float to the same level as Xerneas while Musharna was at her side. "Xerneas!" she yelled. "Look at the damage both you and Yveltal have caused, tell me, do you really think this fight with Yveltal is justified, because it is causing so much destruction!" Xerneas surveyed the damage that their battle had caused and saw that Vaniville Town was in shambles. Xerneas then looked as if it was bowing to Dawn as an apology. "Will you help me calm down Yveltal?" Xerneas looked as if it was galloping in the air as it was going to meet with its counterpart. "I take that as a yes."

Lucario was still trying to slash Yveltal with Metal Claw, but was missing. The destruction Pokémon charged and shot an Oblivion Wing right at Lucario which sent him rocketing to Route 1 causing a huge crater there. Lucario now shifted to his weaker form. Dawn saw this; she floated down to Lucario and the bright blue glow that surrounded her faded. She lifted his head and saw he was in pain, but he wasn't in any serious pain. "You did well Lucario." They both looked and saw that both legendary Pokémon slammed into Route 1 as well. Xerneas got up first and it was surrounded in a green aura and the flowers and grass on the route were also in the green glow and began blooming. After this, Xerneas was surrounded by a flowing blue aura. Yveltal was surrounded by a red flowing aura as it charged to Xerneas. The Life Pokémon ran to clash with Yveltal and both Pokémon clashed their heads which caused a giant shockwave and a flash of bright white light. When the light faded, Xerneas and Yveltal were now small wisps of energy that flew high into the sky, they quickly flew away from each other in a fast speed possibly to different locations in Kalos.

Dawn looked at the damage to Route 1 and Vaniville Town. "It will be tough for the people of Vaniville Town to rebuild but, we have other things to worry about. If Xerneas and Yveltal were fighting, then we have to find the next piece of the puzzle before things get out of hand. Lucario nodded. Dawn helped him up to his bottom paws which he stood on. Musharna will join us later, for now, let's head out." Lucario nodded.

From the bushes, a figure gave an evil smile but didn't reveal the voice or the face.

* * *

Meanwhile Noah, Samey and Owen were now walking through Vaniville Town… or rather what was left of it. "Well… that happened!" Noah said. "I mean, legendary Pokémon! Floating psychic girls, death defying situations! I did not sign up for this!" Noah yelled.

"At least we're alive." Owen said.

Noah sighed. "Well there's that." He folded his arms as he said this.

"You guys we gotta make sure my folks are alright." Owen said.

"Fine, what about you Samey, your house make it through this?" Noah asked. Samey looked back at her home to see it had damage to the walls and the roof and a tree had fallen on the roof, but other than that, it was relatively fine.

"Yes, it looks like it did."

"Well, let's go check on Owen's folks. I hope that is the last time I end up in a situation like that!"

The three began walking to Owen's house to check on his parents.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lumiose City a helicopter was about to leave from the building, two females were walking to it. The taller of the two was light skinned with medium long light brown hair, she wore glasses that shown her black eyes, she wore a brown long sleeved shirt that was coloured brown, light brown, orange and white going downwards through her shirt, a pale blue vest was under her shirt. She wore dark gray leggings with orange sneakers.

The shorter girl next to her had a darker complexion with short black hair and black eyes; also behind glasses a long sleeved collared shirt that was dark brown and she had a pale yellow vest underneath it. She wore a black skirt with long white socks; she wore brown flats for shoes.

Both girls were wearing lab coats and the shorter girl was holding what looked like a suitcase from the future. They looked to the pilot who gave them a 'thumbs up'. "Alright it would seem that all is sufficient for our departure." The shorter girl said.

"Indeed, the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal descended on Vaniville Town. We need to first procure the grounds for evidence that would lead to their arrival, and find the trainers that were able to drive them away. I'm sure they can make use out of these Pokémon." The taller girl said referring to the suitcase.

"So, to Vaniville Town it is." Both girls entered the helicopter before it took off to the skies to get to the remains of Vaniville Town as quickly as possible.

The dark storm clouds in the skies had cleared, but this would only be the start of what is to come in the Kalos region.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we have it! The first chapter of Total Drama: XY and Z. Please tell me what you think, also Dawn will not be a traveling companion, but she will be a supporting character that plays a big role in the story, just wanted to get that out of the way. Also this chapter was inspired by the first chapter in the X and Y manga of Pokémon Adventures, anyway this is a double premier so the second chapter is up!**


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

_**I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama.**_

* * *

In the skies over the Southern region of Kalos, a helicopter was flying overhead. Inside it were the two girls in lab coats, they were looking out of the helicopter. They both saw the trail of destruction that that led from Route 1 to the entirety of Vaniville Town; they would both say the residents of Aquacorde Town were lucky to escape without any damage to the their town.

As the helicopter got closer, smoke could be seen from the town. "It definitely has the marking of a dual between two powerful Pokémon." The shorter girl said.

The taller girl responded to her partner. "Though, with clear observation of the damage it definitely could have been a lot worse. Something or someone managed to prematurely end their scrimmage."

"And that is will be the foundation of our research."

"Do you think this will assist us on our research of Mega Evolution and Primal Reversion?"

The shorter, darker skinned girl looked to be thinking. "Difficult to tell, but I can say right now that if both Xerneas and Yveltal had primal forms, they definitely didn't reveal them here, Pokémon who have Primal Forms have the power to destroy large cities and mountains, this current damage doesn't show that kind of power."

"Fair enough. Pilot, please bring us down." The helicopter began descending to Vaniville Town.

* * *

 **Total Drama: XY and Z  
02\. The Start of a New Adventure**

* * *

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town, Noah, Owen and Samey have arrived at Owen's house, it didn't suffer too much damage, apart from the fact that the roof was blown off from the house.

"OWEN!" they all heard, they saw an older woman who was light skinned and quite obese, she wore a pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with purple heels; she had medium long blonde hair with black eyes. The woman engulfed Owen in a huge hug. "I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"I'm okay, mom. Oh and I also brought my friends, you remember Noah right?" Owen introduced.

Noah had his arms folded. "Charmed, I'm just surprised this house is still standing after what happened."

"What about her?" Owen's mother asked.

"And this is Samey, say hi Samey."

"Uh h-hi." She greeted although in a slightly timid manner.

"Don't mind her; she's as timid as an Abra." Noah jabbed.

"I wish you would get new friends Owen." Owen's mom whispered. "Noah doesn't seem like the person you should be hanging around with.

"Hey! I'm still in earshot, next time wait until I'm not in the room." Noah said, raising his voice. Owen's mother blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, where's your dad, he was here last time I came here."

"Oh, he started his job at the Pokéball Factory yesterday; we gotta pay off that Cheese Cellar somehow." He looked to Noah with an excited face. "You two wanna see it!?" he asked.

Noah gave a long sigh. "Since I am a guest in your home, I can't really refuse, now can I? Well what say you Samey?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not."

"That's what I wanted to hear, now c'mon!" Owen dragged his two friends to the staircase going down which would take them to the underground floor where the Cheese cellar was. When they got there they saw a metal door with a keypad on the arch surrounding it.

"Really, you guys had a key pad installed? Who's going to break into your house just to steal your precious cheese?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"…Better to be safe than sorry." Owen said as he put in the keypad code, a LED display verified that it was given the correct numerical code by displaying the words 'opening'. When it opened the group saw that the insides looked similar to a bank vault as there was also cold air blowing through the air conditioners to keep the packaged cheese fresh, each of the cheeses were clearly marked with their names spelled out in LED lights.

Samey was slightly shivering. "I-it's a little cold in here isn't it?"

"They have to keep the cheese fresh somehow, where did you guys buy this, the cheese store in Lumiose City!?" Noah sarcastically said.

"How did you know?" Owen asked.

"I didn't, I…" Noah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh forget it." Munchlax came out of his Pokéball by himself and began jumping around excitedly. "And now Owen's eating buddy has to come out. Isn't he still hurt from what happened back when Yveltal attacked us?"

"He's a fast healer."

"Of course he is." Noah said in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh, I guys, sorry to cut this visit short, but I need to get to my house too." Samey said.

"Right, we'll come with you." Owen said as he was packing some cheese into a backpack while Munchlax looked to be eating whole rectangle pieces of cheese.

"R-really? You don't have to do that."

"But, we're friends and friends stick together, right Noah?" They both saw that Noah left the cheese cellar. "Huh, Noah? Where did you go?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Vaniville Town, the two girls in lab coats were in the streets looking at the damage. "With careful observation, the battle took place on land and in the sky, judging from the damage done to the houses." The taller of the two said.

"And after the interviews we gave, we know there was a girl with blonde hair that drove them away. But from the sheer magnitude of this battle, I can easily assume that both Xerneas and Yveltal have fled and are now hibernating in their dormant Tree and Cocoon states, which according to my hypothesis, deduces we will not be hearing from them in a while."

They both heard footsteps approaching them and it looked like a group of three people, they were wearing black body suits with yellow padding and they wore yellow fingerless gloves, the two males of the group had a yellow sigil of the letter 'C' on their left shoulders while the one woman of the group had the sigil on her chest. The letter itself was a yellow 'C' that looked like it was electrified with yellow thunder; it was inside a circular cog. They each had visors covering their eyes The female looked at the two scientists. "Ellody and Mary, the co-lead researchers of the Kalos region, am I correct?"

"Yes, your hypothesis is correct, and who might you three be?" the tall girl known as Mary asked.

"That is none of your concern, we want all of your research data that concern Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion and of Xerneas and Yveltal." The girl said. "And we want it now, or else."

"Ha!" Ellody slightly laughed. "Your threat is mute, plus what would a couple of goons want with the data we procured?"

"Okay, but I warned you! Magnemite come out!" in a gray flash, a Pokémon that was a steel ball with three nails screwed into it, it had a single eye with two magnets on the side. It was floating in mid-air. "You two assist me!" she commanded. They both threw their Pokemon. One of them was a dark pup like Pokémon and one that stood on four stubby legs and had armored plating all over it. "You will give us the data, even if we have to force you to!"

* * *

After leaving Owen's house, Noah, Owen and Samey were now moving to Samey's house. Owen led with Munchlax next to him as he looked like he had a full belly. "So, who lives at your house Samey?" Owen asked.

"U-uh, well my dad, mom and sister."

"And what are they like?"

There was a long silence before Samey gave a response. "Why don't you find out for yourselves." She said while nervously laughing.

"You will give us the data, even if we have to force you to!" they heard.

When the three heard the voice, they saw the scene where Ellody and Mary were being harassed by the people in black and yellow body suits. "What's going on there?" Owen asked.

"Now guys…" Noah began. "Now would be a good time to slowly walk away." He said.

Samey on the other hand glared at the three grunts as if she had felt their kind of harassment before, thought it didn't come from them at all, but from a source closer to home. She felt she needed to do something, so she did something brave, but all the while quite foolish as well.

"Hey! You run away from danger, not towards it!" Noah yelled as Samey ran to help the two scientists.

She stood in between the researchers and the Pokémon that were threatening them and outstretched her arms to her sides. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled.

"Who are you?" the female in the body suit asked.

"That doesn't matter, just leave them alone, they did nothing to you!"

"So? They have something we want, so either move or get moved!"

Ellody noticed something about this girl. " _Blond hair, and she is defending us… there is no denying it, she could be the one._ " "You there! We can assist you! We have a suitcase that has three Pokémon inside, pick one and use it to fight these guys off!"

"You want me to what?" Samey asked.

"We won't give you the opportunity! Magnemite use Sonic Boom!" Magnemite's magnets glowed and they fired white shockwaves to Samey but before they could hit a blue hemispherical barrier had protected her. "What!?"

She saw Munchlax stood in front of her and gave her a smile.

"Samey, hurry up and pick a Pokémon! Noah and I will hold them off!"

"Wait! We will!?" Noah asked in surprise.

"We gotta help Samey!" Owen yelled.

Noah sighed. "Why did I agree to come with you!?" Noah yelled in frustration. He took out his Pokéball. "Here goes nothing. Come out Torchic!" in a gray flash Torchic materialized and screamed its name. "No time for games, we got a situation right now. He pointed to the three Pokémon. That were about to gang up on Munchlax. Noah was now thinking. " _You're a fire type, starter, so that means you must know…_ " "Torchic use Ember on Aron!" Noah yelled. Torchic ran towards Aron and shot embers from its mouth, Noah and Owen stood beside Samey. "Hurry up and pick a Pokémon already!" Noah yelled.

"Uh okay…" Samey said.

"Poochyena, Use Bite!" Poochyena's fangs glowed white and was about to chomp down on Torchic, but Munchlax got in the way and let him bite his arm.

"We got him now! Munchlax use Chip Away!" Munchlax was surrounded in white bright lights and collided into a huge rock while Poochyena was still biting down on his arm. Munchlax backed away after Poochyena let go of his arm after hitting the huge rock. Samey got to the futuristic suitcase and after pressing the button, it opened releasing smoke from it, inside, three Pokéballs were seen, she took the Pokéball that was on the left.

" _I never battled alongside a Pokémon before… but I always wanted to… now is my chance._ " "Okay, let's do it!" she threw the Pokéball into the air and coming out of it was a bipedal mammalian Pokémon its body was light brown with darker brown arms, he had three triangular markings on his face with a pink triangular nose and black beady eyes, the rest of his face was the same colour as the rest of his body, he had a green shell that stretched down his back from the back of his head, there were four leaf shaped spikes on his head with another spike that split into three parts, he finally had a green tail with a red end.

"Ches? Chespin, pin!" the Pokémon said wondering what was going on. "Listen, you need to help me." The Pokémon named Chespin nodded.

"Now use…" Samey began sweating as she didn't know Chespin's moves and she began looking around nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Mary asked.

Chespin tapped Samey's leg and gestured her to watch him. He ran to Aron and shoulder charged into him but it didn't do a lot of damage. " _Oh! He's using Tackle!_ "

"Samey! Tackle won't do much to a steel type, try something else." Noah yelled, Torchic was hit with a Tackle from Magnemite.

"You're outmatched, now leave and let us do our work!" the woman demanded.

"Hey, blame my friend. I wanted to run away, but I might as well get some battling experience with this little guy. Use Ember!" Torchic blasted embers to Magnemite but they missed.

The woman laughed. "Heh, amateur! Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!" he shot a small bolt of thunder to Torchic and he was shocked by the attack." Noah looked to Ellody and Mary. "Hey you two! Do you have a Pokédex you can lend to Samey and me?" he asked.

Mary dug inside her lab coat and took out two Pokédexes that looked like the upgraded ones that are used in Hoenn, one of them was the standard orange and the other was pink. "These two Pokédexes were just shipped in from the Hoenn region, so don't damage them." Noah and Samey took them and activated them.

"They can give information on what moves your Pokémon can use." Mary explained.

"That's the idea." Noah said. He aimed his Pokédex at Torchic, once he did; it then activated and showed Torchic's body while giving information in a female voice.

" _ **Torchic, the Chick Pokémon.**_ _ **Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.**_ _**Torchic's current moves are: Scratch, Ember and Low Kick**_."

"Low Kick? That's an egg move, oh well, more fun for me."

Samey meanwhile pointed her Pokédex to Chespin.

" _ **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Chespin's moves are: Tackle, Vine Whip and Rollout.**_ "

"You were unlucky to pick Chespin." Mary said. "None of its moves will be able to affect Steel types, the better choice would have been Fennekin."

"Well… I'm going to make this work!" Samey defiantly said. She looked to Aron. "Since Tackle didn't work, let's try something else. Chespin use Rollout!" Chespin ran to Aron and rolled himself into a green spiky ball that was speeding to Aron.

"You foolish girl!" the Aron's trainer said. "Aron use Iron Defense!" the Pokémon was surrounded in a coat of metal before it faded, Chespin while rolled up bounced off Aron and was speeding towards Torchic and they both collided.

Noah sighed. "Hey, Rock type moves are useless too, is this your first time battling or something!?" Noah asked. When Samey remained silent he got his answer. "Great, I'm stuck with someone who knows nothing about battling. Suddenly Munchlax slid back to them as Poochyena ran back to the other Pokémon.

"Now let's end this." The woman said.

"Sorry but I've got other plans." Noah whispered what sounded like a plan in Samey and Owen's ears.

"Well I'm game for anything!" Owen said. "Munchlax use Chip Away on Aron!" Munchlax was cloaked in white lights and he punched it and Aron flew to a tree.

"But how, I used Iron Defense, my defenses should be impenetrable."

"Yeah, but Munchlax knows Chip Away, a move that ignore changes made to your Pokémon's defense, so you're still vulnerable!"

The woman got mad. "You think you're so smart don't you! Magnemite use Spark!" Magnemite was surrounded in a growing ball of electricity and it was planning to collide with Torchic while engulfed in this electric ball.

Samey quickly thought of an idea. "Chespin block the attack with your rear shell!" Chespin quickly ran in front of Torchic but turned around and blocked the Spark attack with his back and Magnemite bounced back.

"Now Torchic! Use Low Kick on Aron!" Torchic ran past Poochyena and the dazed Magnemite. Torchic swiped its right talon and kicked Aron to a boulder; swirls were seen in his eyes.

"Damn! Aron return!" the man said returning Aron with a red beam of light to his Pokeball.

"One down!" Owen yelled.

"Don't celebrate just yet, you stupid brats! Poochyena use Bite!" the dark type ran towards Chespin and Munchlax.

"Munchlax! Use Protect!" Munchlax managed to make a barrier that blocked Poochyena from getting to them. Munchlax let it down.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Vines stretched from Chespin's shoulder and he slapped Poochyena several times with his vines. "Finish him with Rollout!" Samey yelled. Chespin rolled to Poochyena and he flew back and had swirls in his eyes.

"Useless!" the female grunt yelled. Suddenly she saw her Magnemite was dodging Embers that were being thrown to it. "I've had enough of you! Magnemite use Electro Ball!" Magnemite charged a ball of electricity and fired it towards Torchic.

"Dodge it by jumping into the air." Torchic dodged the attack and looked down at Magnemite.

The woman smirked. "Perfect, now use-" Suddenly Magnemite was engulfed in green vines that came from Chespin. "What the!?"

"You didn't forget about us did you!?" Owen said.

"Keep it up Chespin!" Samey encouraged.

"Chespin!" the Pokémon yelled.

Torchic landed on the ground. Noah had a slight smirk on his face. "Torchic use Low Kick!" the little chick Pokémon ran at Magnemite and gave a quick swipe with its right leg right after Chespin let go at the last second. In slow-motion, Magnemite fell to the ground with a swirl in its eye. The woman growled in anger. "Now that that is over and done with, why don't you leave before I have Torchic roast your ass, and I am talking literally, by the way."

The woman returned her Magnemite. "This isn't over, we will get that data, this isn't the last time you will feel the wrath of Team Cardinal!" she yelled. They dropped a purple smoke bomb, which left the five humans and their Pokémon coughing. They were gone when the smoke faded."

"Well that went well." Noah said. "Now we just have to figure out who Team Cardinal are."

"Who care about that, we just kicked butt Woohoo!" Owen cheered. "What about you Samey, how are you feeling?"

"Different… like my eyes have finally opened to the world of Pokémon." She said. "And, I like it, I have Chespin to thank for that."

Chespin proudly pounded his chest. "Pin! Chespin!"

Torchic got Noah's attention and tapped his leg. "Yeah, you did well too." Noah said.

Ellody looked at the former figures of the people from Team Cardinal. "Well that was unnerving, to say the least." She turned to Noah, Owen and Samey. "However we are thankful for getting us out of that mess."

"I've heard of you two." Noah said. "Aren't you the Kalos researchers? Ellody and Mary?"

"So you have heard of us. We have observed all that we deemed necessary to observe, so we will be on our way, but first to the matter at hand." She looked at Samey. "You clearly aren't the mysterious blonde girl that stopped Xerneas and Yveltal."

"Mysterious girl?" Owen repeated. "You mean Dawn."

"Dawn?" Mary gasped. "Now it all makes sense."

"Why is that?" Noah asked.

"Dawn is actually one of the Elite Four of the Kalos region." Ellody explained. "No one really knows much about her, apart from the Champion and the other Elite Four members."

"She's one of the Elite Four!" Noah gasped. "And the floating!?" Noah asked as seeing Dawn float was something that was slightly bothering him, as his mind continued to ponder on how she could do that.

"All we know is that Dawn's ability to understand Pokémon and to talk to them, as well as her other supernatural abilities, cannot be explained by science, so that is not our jurisdiction."

"Wow, we met a member of the Elite Four." Owen said in awe.

"Elite Four or not, I still think she is weird." Noah said, now folding his arms.

Ellody continued to look at them. "Now that our ordeal is over, I have to ask that you, Samey. Give Chespin back to us."

"What!? But why?" she cried, not wanting to give Chespin back

"We didn't give Chespin to you, we only let you use it so that you could assist us against Team Cardinal, now hand it over. Chespin needs to be trained by a rookie trainer."

"B-but! I'm a rookie trainer, the truth is that this is my first Pokémon battle even and I don't want to lose that, when Chespin and I battled, I felt something, and I don't want to lose that feeling, fighting with Chespin, I felt alive, and I've never felt more alive before, so please, please let me keep Chespin."

Ellody looked at Chespin. "And what say you Chespin?" Chespin held onto Samey's leg indicating he wanted to stay with her. "I see, well considering that Chespin is happy for the idea. Mary and I will let you keep Chespin. Think of it as a thank you present from us."

"What about my thank you present?" Owen asked. "It is pizza?"

"Hardly…" Mary said with an annoyed look.

"We will be returning to our lab in Lumiose City, we will be waiting for you." Ellody said.

Both girls walked to their helicopter and once they entered, the pilot flew it up into the air and it flew towards Lumiose City.

"So what now?" Samey asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going home." Noah said.

"Wait!" Samey yelled. "Look I know I only met you two and well, do you think we can travel around Kalos together?"

Noah wasn't sure how to react to the question. "That is a very odd request, but why should we?"

"Noah, didn't you say you wanted to challenge the Pokémon League and enter the Kalos league?" Owen asked.

"Well yes, but I'm not ready."

"Not ready!?" Owen repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?"

"C'mon little buddy, you're probably the best Pokémon battler I know. You know more than most people."

"Only because I read a lot, but I'm still not ready."

"W-well you did come up with that plan that got us to beat those guys from Team Cardinal. I think you're pretty good." Samey complimented.

The honest truth was, Noah did want to go on a journey to beat all eight gyms, fight the most powerful opponents and win the Kalos League, he knew his Pokémon skills were above average, but something was holding him back. "I'll sleep on it."

"So Samey, we were just about to head over to your place?" Owen said.

"Oh… actually, that might not be such a good idea after all." She quickly said.

"Are you hiding something?" Noah asked.

"W-well n-no…"

"Then what?"

"N-nothing its fine. We'll go." As Samey led them to her home, Noah couldn't help but think that Samey wasn't telling them something, but whatever that was, they were going to find out soon.

* * *

It wasn't a short walk to Samey's house and she had to knock on the door because her sister had supposedly locked her out of the house. After Samey knocked, the sounds of a door unlocking were heard and the door was opened, when Noah and Owen saw who opened to door, they were quite surprised to say the least.

Owen gave a loud gasp. The girl who opened the door looked annoyed. "Ugh, I thought you'd be dead by now." She said.

"I didn't know you had a twin!" Owen yelled.

The identical twin save for a beautymark on her left cheek that also wore the same outfit as Samey, she gave a fake gasp. "Samey, Samey, Samey, you didn't tell these guys about me? Well it only makes sense since I'm perfect and you can't even do the slightest thing right." She dissed. Chespin got mad and glared at the girl.

"Ches, Chespin!" he yelled.

"Is that thing trying to stand up for you? Man, you've really sunk so low to have your own Pokémon stand up for you!" she laughed.

"Are you done…? Whoever the hell you are." Noah asked.

"My name is Amy; my useless sister should have told you about me."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Owen said.

"Sorry it's just... Samey is truly mean" Amy said suddenly changing her voice to sound sad. "She is actually the one who makes fun of me and makes fun of my skin and boasts hers is flawless. So I make fun of her just so she can know how it feels."

Owen gasped. "Is this true?"

However Noah wasn't believing it. "Cut the crap, Amy. I know that that isn't true. I know manipulation when I see it, and that is a prime example of it. I always suspected that Samey was scared of something, and after only mere seconds of meeting you I figured it out."

"Well look who's a know-it-all?" she sarcastically said.

"And sarcasm is my shtick sister."

"So did you ask these guys to take you on a Pokémon journey too?"

"Wait…" Noah said stopping Amy. "She didn't only ask us?"

Amy began to laugh. "No, she's asked any traveler that passed through this town if she could come with them, and they always said no. Oh man, how pathetic can you be right? Why don't you face the facts Samey, you will never get out of my shadow, in fact you're lucky that you are my shadow, otherwise you'd be just plain useless, not that you aren't already, but you share my face so that's something." Samey looked as if she was about to cry. "Hey, if you're going to cry, do us a favor and do it in the forest like you always do." Samey said nothing and simply ran to the nearby forest while sniffling, trying to keep herself from crying. "Haha, classic Samey."

Chespin glared at Amy and kicked her foot before running to find Samey. "Hey, Chespin! Wait up; I'll help you find her."

It was just Noah and Amy now. "What you're not going to help your obese friend find my useless sister."

"I was about to, I was just contemplating at why you're harping on your sister, I mean I have my issues, but at least I don't have an obvious Superiority Complex. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the girl that you're having fun tormenting." With that, Torchic jumped on Noah's shoulder and he left to find Samey and Owen.

* * *

In the small forest that was behind the ruined Vaniville Town, Owen kept yelling out for her and Chespin helped Owen by yelling out for her too. "C'mon, we just want to help you!" Owen yelled. Noah managed to catch up but he was panting slightly. "Oh, hey Noah, you caught up."

"Yeah never mind me, let's just find this girl." Noah looked around. "Hey Samey! We're not here to judge you, we just want to talk!" Noah yelled.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

"Yep we found her; all we have to do is follow her voice."

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled out and followed the direction of Samey's voice.

"Or just follow Chespin's…" Noah added.

They followed the grass type to his partner. "So what are we going to say to her when we find her?" Owen asked looking at Noah as they ran

"I'm not sure, also why are you asking me? And to think I could have been in my room enjoying a good book right now."

They got to the clearing where Chespin was patting Samey with his right paw. She was sitting on a tree stump where she was sobbing to herself. "Samey, are you alright?" Owen asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Owen. She's clearly not okay. My question is why do you let your sister treat you so badly?" Noah asked.

Samey struggled to find the words to Noah's question, but she eventually gave a response. "Because she's right… about everything… I really am just Amy's shadow… I mess things up all the time, every time I try something new, I mess it up."

"Hey, you didn't mess up when you helped us beat those Team Cardinal guys."

"That's different, Noah steered us in the right direction, you two should just forget about me, I'll only slow you down."

Noah leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. "If you ask me, I think your sister is the one who has her wires crossed."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Amy has problems of her own; she acts superior and takes her frustrations out on you. Which must mean she is overcompensating for something? Think about it Samey, you have something that Amy doesn't and that is why she's jealous of you."

Samey was stunned by Noah's words. She always had reason to be jealous of Amy, what with her thinking that she was prettier, smarter, etc. But never before had it crossed her mind that Amy would be jealous of her. "N-no way. Amy jealous of me?"

"Believe what you want, but I don't believe that you're useless, you haven't battled with a Pokémon before and most likely hadn't run into their type advantage and disadvantages too. I'm just saying, don't let Amy's words determine who you are."

"Aw, that was beautiful, Noah." Owen complimented.

"Great, now this is turning into an angst fest. You want my advice; ignore what people think about you. That works for me."

Samey stood up from the stump. "Samantha…"

"Uh, what?" Noah said.

"That's my real name or Sammy for short."

"I'm confused, then why would you tell us your name is Samey?" Owen asked.

She nervously rubbed her arm. "Well that's because… it was a mean nickname that Amy gave me. She gave it to me. She broke it down into 'Same-Amy.' Or 'the lesser Amy'. For the longest time, I began to believe that was who I am."

"What about now?" Noah asked.

"I want to figure out who _I_ am."

"Well we'll have plenty of time to figure that out, now wont we?" Owen said. "Right Noah?"

"I told you I would sleep on it." Noah said. "I'm going home, if I don't meet you by tomorrow morning near the fountain in Aquacorde Town, then you will know my decision." Noah began to leave the forest with Torchic still on his shoulder, he began to head over to his house in Aquacorde Town.

"Don't worry, he's definitely coming with us, he tries to hide it. There is no way he will say no. So what are you going to do?" Owen asked.

"I guess I'll start packing, but I can't let Amy know, I just know she'll find a way to ruin this for me."

"Oh come on, I'm sure she isn't that bad." Owen said. Sammy gave a wide eyed look to Owen. "What? I mean sure she is mean… okay very mean… okay very, very-"

"I know what you're trying to say Owen, she's bad… but just once I want her to like me for something… but I guess that's nothing but a dream huh?"

"I gotta get ready, will you be okay?" Owen asked.

Sammy gave a smile. "After today, I know I will be." She began walking to her house and Chespin followed her.

Suddenly Munchlax came out of his Pokeball and rubbed his stomach. "No, Munchlax I don't have any food on me, we finished all the cheese we packed, c'mon lets head home." Owen walked and Munchlax followed him and both their stomach's growled in unison. "I guess we're both hungry, hopefully mom made something delicious." Munchlax agreed and was now getting excited at the prospect of Owen's mom's cooking.

* * *

Now the moon was slowly starting to rise up from the horizon, inside Owen's house, where the roof was missing. Owen's mom was inside his room packing his clothes in a hurried and worried fashion. "Don't worry Ma, I'll be fine, hahaha."

"Okay, just make sure you don't get into any trouble… and keep Noah out of trouble, that mouth of his will get him in deep trouble one day."

"Oh I'll make sure of that. This is going to be awesome!" Owen cheered.

* * *

At the same time Sammy was trying out her new outfit in her room that was quite plain, with a bed, the walls were painted blue and there was a bookcase with a desk next to it. Chespin was sitting on her bed. She was wearing a red shirt with a zipper collar, below that she wore short blue pants with black leggings that end by her legs, she wore black and orange sneakers. She walked over to her bed and picked up and Teddiursa plush toy that was about the size of her hand, she gave a sigh, possibly re-counting old memories.

"Hey Samey!" Sammy flinched and slightly jumped in fear. "Relax, it's just me."

"Don't do that, Amy!"

"I can do whatever I want to you, Samey. Don't tell me you've forgotten? Anyway, it looks like those two agreed to take you with huh?"

Sammy knew she couldn't stand up to Amy yet, but there was no way she was going to ruin this for her. "Y-yes! I'm going to travel with them and you can't stop me!"

Amy formed a smirk on her face. "Good for you, hope you have a good time."

Sammy was shocked, Amy was being... nice to her...!? "Wait… you're not going to try and stop me?"

"Why would I do that my dear sister? If you want to travel the world, I'm not going to stop you."

"Oh, well… thanks Amy."

Amy left her younger sister's room, Sammy again picked up the small Teddiursa plush toy. " _Maybe Amy is starting to come around._ "

Meanwhile in Amy's room that was bright purple with 3 posters of a light skinned blonde woman on three corners of her room, the woman was wearing a red night dress and there was a poster above her bed that was of a bipedal Pokémon that had a face of a fox and was holding a stick in its right hand. Amy pulled out a Pokéball, she opened it and coming out was a small, yellow quadruped fox like Pokémon with tufts of red fur coming from her large fox ears, it had a white muzzle that had long fur, she had a pointed black nose and a big bushy tail with a red tip.

"Alright Fennekin, we're going too, no way we're going to let Samey show us up. We're going to travel Kalos too." A fully packed backpack was in the corner of Amy's room. "Unlike Samey, I'm already prepared; she must realize that I'll always be one step ahead of her." Amy looked out of her window. "This is going to very interesting."

* * *

Noah was lying on his bed with the lights on in his room, he was thinking as he was looking at the roof. He hasn't really wanted to travel much, in fact he was more of an inside person since he was so lazy, but he has always wanted to battle with Pokémon, he has done so much reading on almost all Pokémon, and he has studied Pokémon Types so he can know a Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses. He may seem like a lazy person... and he is… but he wants to go out and challenge the Kalos League… and he can't find a reason not to. So he already made his decision. He got up and looked at Torchic and saw he was sleeping with on his back.

" _Torchic and I have a good future, huh?_ _I hope you're right creepy girl._ " Noah thought, remembering Dawn's words. He continued to lie on his bed while looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Morning had come the next day, when the sun had clearly risen in the sky; Owen was waiting near the fountain with Munchlax chowing down on two Pink Poképuffs. " _Where are they?_ " he thought. He heard footsteps and looked to his right. He saw Sammy with a blue and white backpack running to the fountain with Chespin running by her side.

"Hey Owen!" she yelled.

"Hey Sammy, nice outfit." Owen complimented

"Oh… thanks, so is Noah coming?"

"I wouldn't worry, I know he's going to show up, like I said, there is no way he will say no."

"Wait, is that him?" Noah was seen walking to the fountain with a maroon backpack slung over both his shoulders. Torchic was on his left shoulder.

"Y-you came!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Well you two wouldn't be able to survive without me. Plus I do plan on entering the Kalos League. And the only way to do that is to beat all eight Pokémon gyms, so that's the plan. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I'm not really that skilled at battling, maybe I'll find something else that I'm good at that involves my Pokémon."

"I guess that's fair."

Owen engulfed Noah in a spine crushing hug. "I'm so happy, you're coming with us!"

"O-Owen, I-I think he's turning blue!" Sammy said.

He quickly let go. "Oops, sorry, little buddy."

Noah was taking deep breaths. "If you unintentionally kill me, I'm going to make sure to haunt you." Noah said.

"So where do we go from here?" Sammy asked.

Noah finished panting and stretched his back. "Through the Santalune Forest, after that we'll end up in Santalune City, that's where we'll find the Santalune City Gym."

"Do you know what type it is?"

"Not really, though I will be pretty screwed if it is a water type gym."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Noah looked to the access of Route 2 that would take them to the Santalune Forest. " _It's finally happening._ " Noah thought.

"So Noah, we ready to go?" Noah gave a nod. "Yeah, let's do it! This is going to be awesome."

The three began walking to the exit of Aquacorde Town to officially begin their adventure across the Kalos region.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this two chapter premier of TD: XYZ, please tell me what you thought. There is a lot more to come.**


	3. The Forest of Crazy

**_I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama._**

 **A/N: Not much to say right now. Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been just over an hour since Noah, Samey and Owen had left Aquacorde town, since then no other important events had taken place. Other than Owen telling both Noah and Samey that he had acquired survival skills from his grandfather, which Noah didn't believe to begin with.

"You have keen survival skills? Then how come I had to stop you from eating a poison ivy leaf just fifteen minutes ago?" Noah asked, making a point.

"I didn't think it was poison ivy, plus I'm feeling a bit puckish."

Noah rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "When are you not hungry? Plus Sammy and I packed food; you could have asked us you know."

"That would be unnecessary; a true hunter lives off the lamb! My grandpappy and I once killed an Ursaring." Owen revealed.

Sammy gasped at the revealation. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed.

"…And also not true." Noah said. "Can you really believe that this one, helped kill an Ursaring, but if you want to believe him, don't let me stop you."

"Well I just hope it isn't true."

"If it is, I'm pretty sure that weirdo Dawn would have picked it up, and she would have been most likely pissed after seeing him."

"So how long till we get to the next city?"

"Santalune City isn't far we just have to get past this…" the three now made it to the entrance of the Santalune Forest. "This shouldn't be too much of an issue, plus it can be an opportunity to catch a new Pokémon before challenging the Santalune Gym."

* * *

 **Total Drama: XY and Z  
03\. The Forest of Crazy**

* * *

They entered the forest and saw that there were so many trees that their leaves and branches covered the sky only letting small pillars of light through. There were two clear paths, but there were also some brown dirt paths that looked like it would have led to deeper parts of the forest.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a map, Noah?" Sammy asked.

Noah gave a sigh. "Oh sure I conveniently brought a map, why don't I just pull that out of my-"

"Shush!" Owen shushed interrupting Noah. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That?" Owen said.

"Leave, this forest… and never come back." A faint voice said.

"W-what was that?" Sammy asked as she began to slightly shiver.

"I think it was Ghost type Pokémon telling us to leave." Owen said, but he wasn't as scared as Sammy.

"Yeah I'll bet." Noah sarcastically said as he wasn't buying it. "Hey uh, we kinda need to get through this forest." He said aloud to the voice that was telling them to leave. Suddenly big steps were heard, popping out of the bushes in front of them was a huge bear like Pokémon that had brown fur and had a yellow circle around its belly. The three were backing away as the bear Pokémon moved closer to them, uh Owen, you said you took down an Ursaring, now's your chance to prove it!"

"I was only being theatrical!" Owen exclaimed.

"Of course you we're."

"So should we run?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea!" the three ran deeper into the Santalune Forest while screaming. The Ursaring surprisingly gave a snicker after they ran.

* * *

At a small river crossing, Noah, Sammy and Owen stopped running and the three of them were panting. "An Ursaring? Here, how on Earth are beginning trainers getting past this place?!" Noah yelled.

"I don't know." Owen said. "Maybe we should focus on getting out of here."

"Yeah I would, only one obvious problem. We're completely lost!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find our way out of here." Owen said, staying optimistic.

"This is a good place as any to take a break. I'm going to see if I can find a Pokémon to catch." Noah said. When he walked a short distance into the deeper part of the forest he noticed a yellow figure in his peripheral vision. He turned to quickly see a short, rodent like Pokémon, it had sharp yellow ears with black ends, red pouches on its cheeks, it had five fingers on its paws and three toes on its rear paws, there were two brown stripes on its back and it had a long tail that was in the shape of a thunderbolt, the Pokémon was sniffing the flower with its small black nose. "Oh I am not passing this up!" he took out a Pokéball. Come out Torchic!" in a gray materializing flash, Torchic shot out of his Pokéball and looked at Noah. "Over there." Torchic saw the Pokémon. "That's a Pikachu, and they are supposedly rare in this part of Kalos, that's why I'm going to catch it and you're going to have to fight it."

Noah took out his Pokédex to scan the Pikachu to get more information on it

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu.**_ _ **This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.**_

Sammy walked up to him. "Noah, is something going on?"

"Yeah, I'm about to catch that Pikachu over there."

"Pikachu?" Sammy saw the Pokémon in view, just minding its own business, unaware of what was about to take place.

"Okay, Torchic get in there and use Ember!" Torchic jumped up and fired embers towards Pikachu which hit, the yellow Pokémon saw Noah and Torchic, he growled in anger as the cheek pouches let out an electric spark. "Now that we have its attention, get in there and use Scratch!" the claws on Torchic's right talon glowed white, he tried to slash the Pikachu with a kick, but this missed. This gave an opening for the Pikachu to attack, so it ran at Torchic while a white streak of light followed him and he left fading afterimages behind as he ran. Torchic was hit and he slid back on the ground. "So it knows Quick Attack, hit it again with Ember!" Torchic fired flaming embers from his beak, Pikachu, now wise to the attack managed to dodge it by jumping into the air, when he hit the ground, it now looked like he split into several copies of himself. "Now Double Team?!" Noah knew he would have trouble finding the right one. Feeling Nervous he pointed to one of them quickly. "That one over there! Use Scratch!" Torchic ran to the Pikachu that Noah pointed out, and gave a scratch with his talons, however this wasn't the real Pikachu, and they all disappeared. The real Pikachu ran at Torchic and his tail was a bright white glow, it slammed it into Torchic forcing the little chick to bounce back to Noah. "Now it used Slam." The wild Pikachu jumped high into the air, Noah could see its tail was engulfed in an electrical aura before a ball of electricity grew from it.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika. Pika-pi!" the Pikachu flipped in mid-air which forced the ball of electricity to impact Torchic and make a black smoke cloud that engulfed both Noah and Sammy. When the smoke cleared Torchic was knocked out as there were swirls in his eyes. The Pikachu landed on the ground and glared at Noah.

"Oh screw this!" he took out an empty Pokéball and threw it to the Pikachu, however this Pikachu turned out to be smart as his tail shone a white glow and spun to make his tail hit the Pokéball like a baseball hitting a ball, he also showed precision the Pokéball slammed right into Noah's forehead, forcing him to the ground while leaving a red mark on his forehead. The Pikachu seeing that his work was done fled deeper into the forest.

When Sammy saw the red mark, she giggled even when Noah was glaring at her. "Not. One. Word." He turned to Torchic, picked him up and sprayed a Potion on him before returning him to his Pokéball. "After seeing a Pikachu that fought like that, now there is really no way I'm going to just let it get away."

"C'mon, let's get back to Owen." Sammy said. They both took the short path and saw Owen lying on his back and so was Munchlax.

"Me… hungry…" Owen muttered. Munchlax had his tongue outside of his mouth.

"Oh no." Noah jokingly said. "We forgot to feed the Owen."

Sammy dug into her backpack and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. When Sammy opened it, Owen and Munchlax got up and their noses sniffed the air. "You were right, his nose is good." Sammy whispered to Noah. She handed the bag to Owen who took a handful for himself and a handful for Munchlax. Both big eaters chomped down on them.

"Phanksh, Shammy." Owen thanked with a mouthful of marshmallows.

Noah picked from the almost empty bag and took one. However as he was about to eat it, dark figure snatched it from him. "What was that!?" Noah asked.

"I warned you…" that faint voice said. "Now you will feel my wrath!" it said.y

They heard a roar the source revealed itself to be from the same Ursaring as before, it ran out some bushes and roared at the three. Owen's stomach began grumbling. "Oh, oh. I've got a big one in the chamber." Owen warned.

Noah quickly thought of an idea. "Owen, turn around!" the big lug turned around, his posterior fart cannon was primed and around to fire at the Ursaring. "Sammy, cover your nose." Both of them quickly covered their noses. Owen passed a huge amount of olive coloured gas that shot right through the Ursaring which now had tears in its eyes. It fell on its back with swirls in his eyes.

"Wow, haha what did I eat to do that?" Owen asked himself.

The Ursaring was surrounded by a bright purple aura and he transformed into a small dark grey quadruped fox-like Pokémon with a ruff of black fur around his neck. He had red stubby paws and a bushy tail. He had red eyelids and red eyebrows, there were two thick whiskers on his behind his muzzle, he had a small black nose, he had a thick tuft of fur on the top of his head which had some red fur on top.

"What Pokémon is that?" Sammy asked.

"Don't ask me, this is one I haven't read about." Noah scanned the knocked out Pokémon by using his Pokédex.

 _ **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon.**_ _ **Zorua hides its true form by**_ _ **changing its shape**_ _ **into**_ _ **people**_ _ **and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.**_

"A Zorua? So it can change its form?" Sammy asked.

"So this thing was trying to scare us out of here?" Noah asked.

"But why?" Owen asked.

"I'll tell you!" they all heard. They saw a green blur speeding through the trees and is landed in front of them. They saw that is was a girl that was light skinned and had leaf green eyes with medium long orange hair with two curls on the sides. She was wearing a tight, bright green crop top that showed off her midriff, there was a cut by her chest that displayed a bit of her cleavage. She had green beach shorts that were covered by a short olive green skirt. She green bandages on her right wrist and had bright green and yellow flats on her feet. "I will say you got me and Zorua good though, ha, ha." She laughed.

"I guess Kalos' list of weirdoes isn't in short supply unfortunately." Noah muttered.

The girl picked up the Zorua. "Hey, wake up Zorua." She said slightly shaking him. His eyes suddenly returned to normal.

"So you're the trainer for this little trouble maker?" Noah asked while glaring at the girl.

"You bet, the name's Izzy, and this little guy is Zorua. Isn't he great, he has the ability Illusion, he can change into any Pokémon or human. Isn't that fun?!"

"Really!?" Owen asked sounding astonished, he quickly came up with a fun idea. "Ooh, ooh! Make him transform into Noah." Owen said.

"Oh no you don't!" Noah began.

"You got it, one 'Illusion Noah' coming up!" Izzy threw Zorua into the air, the dark fox frontflipped and he was covered in a bright purple aura. His shape changed into a human shape, when Zorua landed on the ground he took the exact shape of Noah. He snickered.

"Now talk like Noah!" Owen requested.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice party trick, but I can still see his tail." He noted.

Izzy scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, when he takes the shape of people, his tail always shows, but he's fine when he transforms into Pokémon, and he can't really talk when using Illusion to change into a human."

"Oh, then transform into my Munchlax." 'Noah Zorua' shook his head as he wanted to stay in the form of Noah.

"Sorry, big guy. He wants to stay as Noah."

"Aaaand now I'm uncomfortable now. All transformation vibes aside, what are you doing here looming in this forest?" asked Noah. Izzy bounced to the group.

"I'm on the run." she whispered.

Sammy and Owen gasped. "I'm not surprised." Noah muttered.

"The fuzz has been trying to catch me since I blew up a section of the Kalos Power Plant." Izzy admitted.

"Wait! You're responsible for that blackout that lasted a week and a half!?" Noah asked.

"Yep, you're lookin' at her. Since then, officers have been trying to catch me ever since, but they've never succeeded, oh and Zorua helped too. In fact I found him at the Kalos Power Plant; he looked pretty beat up when I found him, almost as if he was running away from something."

"Oh man." Owen said.

"That's right, this little guy had been through a lot." Izzy said. The group saw Zorua scratching himself still in Noah's shape.

"Well…" Noah began as he still uncomfortably looked at 'himself' scratching himself like a Lilipup would. "But, you have any idea who was after him? He seems like a rare Pokémon."

"I dunno, and even if Zorua knows, I could never find out from him. So I've been hiding out in this forest ever since. Zorua and I have scared out anyone who might have seen me." Suddenly Izzy placed her right ear to the ground. "You guys hear that?" she asked.

"I don't hear anything." Sammy said.

"Those are voices." Zorua transformed back to his original form, before his ears twitched. He growled at the voice and ran towards it. "Hey, come back Zorua!" Izzy said running after him.

"C'mon, we gotta help her." Owen said.

"Why!?" Noah said, perplexed that Owen would want to help her out. "She's nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of Kanto and Johto combined."

"I just feel that something is up. Izzy's Zorua just ran off, Izzy wouldn't chase him if it was normal." Sammy figured.

"Apparently you know Izzy better than Owen and I do."

"Well I'm going to help her!" Sammy ran after her.

"I'm guessing we can't just leave her, right?" Noah, guessing what Owen was going to say, but he was picked up by him and Owen followed both Sammy and Izzy with Munchlax lagging behind.

* * *

Izzy and Zorua were hiding behind a bush and they both saw that there were two male grunts from Team Cardinal, they looked like they were catching the Pokémon in the area by shooting electric restraints at them. At the moment they had caught a Pansage, a Panpour and a Pansear. They didn't bother with the bug types as they saw them as being too weak to use for their purposes.

"Is that really all that there is!?" a voice said. The source of this voice came from a small person who was light skinned and had short purple hair. He wore a gray long sleeved jacket that was zipped up, he had gray pants with white shoes, the Team Cardinal sigil was on the left side of his shirt indicating he was part of the team. He also had a purple visor that he kept above his eyes. "Just three primate Pokémon? How can I prove to our unknown leader that I am the ultimate evil if all we catch are Pokémon that a five year old can train?" Zorua growled at short teen so he fired a Shadow Ball from the bushes which just missed his head. "Who did that!? I demand that you come out immediately!" he yelled.

Zorua came out of the bushes but as an Ursaring, he gave a loud roar at which the tiny guy looked up in fear at. Izzy followed through the bushes. "Hey do I know you guys?"

"Who are we?" the small guy repeated. "Allow me to introduce ourselves; we will be the ones who will be strike fear into the hearts of all, the faction that will bring all of Kalos to its knees. I my name is Max and we are Team-" before Max could finish Zorua shot a beam of dark purple circles to Max which made him roll backwards. "You dare interrupt me while I am giving my monologue, who do you think you are!?" 'Ursaring Zorua' back flipped while surrounded by a bright purple aura, and was now in his regular form and continued growling at Max.

"Well whoever you guys are. Zorua doesn't like you." Izzy said.

However behind the grunts the Pikachu that Noah fought against was using Slam with his tail to break the electric restraints of the Pokémon that Team Cardinal captured. "Hey that Pikachu is freeing the Pokémon that we captured."

"Forget that!" Max yelled. "That Zorua is the same one that we captured months ago. I will get a promotion for sure if I recapture it!"

"Sorry pal not going to happen!" Izzy yelled. The Pikachu that freed the Pokémon glared at Max and stood next to Zorua. "Wanna help out? The more the merrier." She directed her glare to Max of Team Cardinal. "So you're the ones who hurt Zorua back then?!" Sammy, Owen and Noah appeared from the bushes.

"Team Cardinal!?" Noah exclaimed. "And some midget…?"

"Yes, I was the one who captured Zorua. And I will do it again, just as easily!" Max took out a Pokéball. "Come out Meowth!" Coming out on a gray flash was a bipedal cat Pokémon with cream fur, dark blue cat-like eyes a long tail that ended in a brown swirl, his bottom paws had brown ends, he had two white whiskers on either side of his face, and had two on his head that flanked a gold coin, the front of his car ears were black, while the rest was the same as his fur. "I'm going to make sure you're mine again Zorua!" he looked to the grunts next to him. "Sidekicks! Assist me!" they each threw out two Pokémon. Two of them were Magnemite while one was one was a yellow and black bipedal Pokémon with yellow electric prongs on its head. The other was a brown rodent like Pokémon that looked like a chipmunk with a large triangular tooth that hung outside its mouth, its cheeks looked puffy.

"Two against five!?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Overwhelming numbers is how we win, now come back to us Zorua!" Max demanded. Zorua continued to growl at Max. "Not going to comply, then Meowth use Fake Out!" Meowth sprinted to Zorua at breakneck speeds and clapped his paws in front of his face causing him to slightly back away, but this did damage to Zorua.

Sammy felt compelled to help and like last time, she ran in without thinking. "Hang on Izzy, I'll help you out! Come on out, Chespin!" Sammy threw out Chespin and he stood proudly in front of Sammy.

Noah saw the same Pikachu that he fought against earlier. " _Why is he helping Zorua? Never mind. If Team Cardinal is here, then it can't be good news._ " Noah took a Pokéball. "Come out Torchic!" Torchic, who was healed shot out of a gray flash of light.

Munchlax who was already out of his Pokéball appeared on the scene and joined the others. "So it would seem we have a stand-off." Max said.

"I'll handle the midget!" Noah yelled. "Torchic use Scratch!"

"You dare talk your future overlord like that! Meowth! Use Fury Swipes!" Max yelled.

Torchic and Meowth charged to each other, Torchic jumped and his right talon claws shone bright while Meowth had claws extend from his paws. Their claws collided but Meowth forced Torchic back and slashed him twice forcing him back.

"Minion, you catch the Pikachu!" Max demanded. The grunt with the Magnemite and the Patrat looked at the Pikachu.

"Magnemite! Use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite made spheres of steel appear around it. It shot them towards Pikachu who was seen trying to use Quick Attack in an attempt to dodge them, but they followed him and they hit. Pikachu bounced on the ground, but got back up and faced the grunt. "Now Patrat, use Crunch!" Patrat's fang had an orange glow and he charged to Pikachu who was still getting up.

Noah thought of a plan. "Sammy, use Chespin to protect Pikachu!"

"Uh, right! Chespin, protect Pikachu!" Sammy yelled. He jumped in front of Pikachu and turned his back and Patrat chomped down on his back which did less damage. "Force him off! Then use Rollout!" Chespin elbowed Patrat off before rolling into a green spiky ball which collided into Patrat forcing him back to the Team Cardinal grunt.

The other grunt with the Elekid and Magnemite was taking on Owen and Izzy. "Elekid use Shock Wave and Magnemite use Flash Cannon!" a ball formed in between Elekid's prongs and he shot a zig-zag beam of electricity while Magnemite shot a gray beam of light. Both beams crossed and were heading for Munchlax and Zorua.

"Easy as pie!" Owen yelled. "Munchlax use Protect!" Munchlax formed a bright blue hemispherical barrier over both himself and Zorua. The attacks were nullified by the barrier. "Oh yeah, now Munchlax use Rock Smash!" Munchlax's hand was surrounded in a white glow and he jumped and punched Magnemite in its eye which forced it through a boulder.

"Yeah, now it's Izzy's turn! Zorua use Dark Pulse!" Zorua shot a beam of dark circles that slammed into Elekid and did damage forcing him back. "Now use Incinerate on Magnemite!" Izzy yelled. Zorua shot a powerful ball of fire from his mouth which engulfed Magnemite. It landed on the ground with a swirl in its one eye.

The grunt growled in frustration. At the same time Chespin was speeding to tackle the Patrat, but he missed. "Patrat, use Tackle!" he sped to Pikachu and made contact sending the electric rodent backwards.

"We have to help Pikachu!" Sammy yelled. "Chespin use Vine Whip!" Chespin stretched vines from his shoulders.

"On no you don't! Magnemite use Magnet Bomb." Black orbs shot from Magnemite which hit the back of Chespin and prevented him from using Vine Whip.

"No! Chespin."

"Finish it with Electro Ball!" Magnemite shot a ball of electricity which sped to Chespin, but before it could hit, embers blocked the attack. Torchic stood in front of Chespin and glared at the Magnemite.

"Sammy, I'll take care of this, guy. Midget guy is yours."

"W-what!"

"In that case." Max began. "Meowth use Fury Swipes on Chespin!" Max exclaimed. Meowth's claws extended from his claws before sprinting to the Spiny Nut Pokémon.

"Chespin, hit him with Rollout!" Chespin curled up and he rapidly rolled towards Meowth and he hit his target in the gut.

At the same time, Pikachu used Quick Attack on the Magnemite which hit but didn't do much damage. "Patrat, use Hypnosis!" Patrat shot a pink swirling wave of circles towards Pikachu, but Torchic jumped in front of it, once he did, he fell to the ground, after his eyes were a blue glow. Torchic fell asleep.

Noah gasped. "I didn't tell him to do that!" It was now just Pikachu against both Magnemite and Patrat.

"Magnemite use Magnet Bomb!" it shot black spherical balls of metal towards Pikachu which hit forcing him back.

Noah returned Torchic to his Pokéball. He looked towards the battered Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, if you wanna beat these guys, we're going to have to work together!" Noah yelled.

"Pika? Pikachu!" he said shaking his head, denying Noah request.

"Fine, enjoy being captured!" Pikachu looked at the grunt with his Pokémon and growled before turning to Noah and drooping his ears, as if he sighed in defeat to Noah's idea. "Right, now start with Quick Attack!" Pikachu was now surrounded by a bright aura before sprinting, a streak of bright light followed him.

"Magnemite get in front of Patrat and use Gyro Ball!" Magnemite spun horizontally and was spinning towards Pikachu.

"Jump off of Magnemite like a spring board!" Noah said. Pikachu was slightly confused but got an idea of the plan. He jumped off of the spinning Magnemite and was now high in the air. "Now turn around and use Electro Ball!" a ball of electricity grew from Pikachu's tail, he turned around and frontflipped, sending the electric energy sphere to Magnemite, which hit. He landed on the ground in between Magnemite and Patrat.

"Enough with the games kid! Patrat use Hypnosis!" he shot a slow pink wave of circles to Pikachu.

"Wait for it Pikachu…" Noah said. Pikachu wanted to get out of the way immediately but he knew he had to trust Noah for the time being. "Now dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu dodged the attack and the pink circles actually missed and actually hit the Magnet Pokémon standing behind. Magnemite was now asleep.

"What! Why you damn!"

"Let's end this. Pikachu, use Slam!" Pikachu's tail shone a bright white colour and ran to Patrat.

"I'm not done yet! Patrat use Crunch!" As Pikachu's tail was about to slam into Patrat, it was grabbed by the brown rodent's orange glowing fangs. "Now send that rodent into the sky!" Patrat threw Pikachu into the air as he uncontrollably flipped in the air.

"Stabilize yourself and use Double Team!" Pikachu split himself into eight copies and was now falling back to the ground. "Now use Quick Attack!" the eight Pikachus all used Quick Attack and the Patrat was confused at to which one to dodge, and the real one collided head first into him. "Now end it with Slam!" Pikachu swung his tail into the side of Patrat which threw the Pokémon to a tree, forcing it to become unconscious as swirls appeared in its eyes.

The grunt gave a glare to Noah. "Patrat, Magnemite return!" he brought his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

The other grunt was still fighting against Izzy and Owen with just his Elekid. "Elekid! Shock Wave!" in between his prongs he shot a zig-zag beam of electricity.

"Zorua! Dark Pulse!" Zorua shot a beam of dark circles which collided with the Shock Wave creating an explosion.

"Elekid, get close and use Brick Break!" Elekid's arm was encased in a white glow with a white aura flowing off of it, he ran to chop Zorua, the Tricky Fox jumped back allowing Elekid to chop the floor, creating a small hole.

Owen saw an opening. "Alright Munchlax, use Belly Drum!" Munchlax began pounding his tummy with his hands; he became surrounded in a smoking red aura. "Now use Rock Smash!" Munchlax looked slightly tired and his arm was surrounded in a white glow, he punched Elekid in the face sending him flying to the Team Cardinal grunt who, landed on the floor.

"Alright!" Izzy yelled. "We did it big O!" Izzy yelled. Both she and Owen high fived. But they saw that Chespin was having a hard time with Meowth

"Meowth use Pay Day!" gold coins now appeared around Meowth before he threw them to Chespin who couldn't dodge them and was taking damage. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Meowth quickly sprinted to Chespin with his claws extended from his paws.

"Chespin look out!" Sammy warned but, Chespin wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Suddenly a bright glowing tail appeared in front of the claws and blocked them. "Pikachu?"

"Force him back!" Noah yelled. Pikachu's tail pushed Meowth back , forcing him to stagger backwards. "Now use Electro Ball!" an electric sphere of energy grew on his tail, he spun around sending it careening to Meowth who couldn't avoid it in time and this made an explosion. The Pokémon was covered in soot and had swirls in his eyes.

"What, how could you defeat me? I am an Admin of Team Cardinal. I demand a rematch!" Max yelled. Suddenly an Electro Ball had exploded in his face. Pikachu glared at him and electric bolts shot from his red cheek pouches.

"You heard Pikachu! Get lost!" Izzy yelled.

Max who had slight burn marks on his face was being dragged away by his grunts. "I swear I will have my revenge! And it will be EVIL!" he yelled, the grunts quickly pulled Max and ran farther through the forest.

"How do we keep running into these guys?" Sammy asked.

"They were just the lower guys I'm sure. These Team Cardinal guys must be investigating Xerneas and Yveltal. These guys were probably here to observe the area and catch rare Pokémon if they ever came across them." Noah figured

"Hey I heard about that." Izzy said. "I heard the fight between those two was epic!" Izzy exclaimed.

"We were there, and nearly got killed!" Noah exclaimed.

"C'mon, it's all good now, you're alive aren't ya?" Noah gave a grumble as a response. "Well since you guys entertained me, I'll show you the way out of here."

"What's the catch?" Noah asked feeling that Izzy was up to something.

"No catch, I'm just feeling generous today."

"Riight… but we should probably get moving anyway. But first." He looked back and saw Pikachu with his back turned." A slight smirk showed up on his face.

Sammy noticed it. "Uh, Noah what's up?"

Noah took out a Pokéball and tossed it to Pikachu. The yellow rodent noticed too late as the red and white sphere slammed into his forehead. The Pokéball brought Pikachu into the Pokéball through a red beam. It wiggled on the ground a few times before Pikachu shot back out in a gray flash. "Aw crap!" Noah cursed.

Pikachu was positively livid with Noah, I mean battling with him was a one-time thing, but then he tried to catch him straight after, from Pikachu's perspective, he could have asked, not that it would have made him say yes in the end. "W-why did you do that?" Sammy asked.

"You mean try to catch a Pokémon?" Noah bluntly asked.

"P-Pikachu didn't agree to be caught, I just think you shouldn't just catch a Pokemon without... well you know, getting to know it better." Sammy said. Noah did give some thought to it. Trying to befriend Pikachu would be the _right_ way to go about it, but that has almost certainly been thrown out the window now that he tried to catch him. Though he did hear of most trainers just simply catching Pokémon and they were magically friends, but Pikachu was clearly not having any of that. "Just try being nice to Pikachu, maybe if you ask nicely, he'll change his mind."

Pikachu looked to have his arms folded and looked away from Noah. Noah now made an attempt to make up with Pikachu "Okay, that was a bad call on my part; I guess the excitement of getting a new Pokémon got to me. So how about we start from scratch huh?" Pikachu did have to admit, he did see a lot a value in Noah, but only from a battling stand point, sure they could make a good team and battling tough opponents certainly wasn't something he wouldn't normally turn down, but he _did_ try to catch him without permission and he wasn't the type of weak Pokémon that would take that lying down. Pikachu gave a sigh that was actually akin to Noah's. He walked over the Pokéball that Noah threw at him. He pressed the button which made a red light bring him into the Pokéball. It wiggled a few times before it stayed shut. Noah picked up the Pokéball of his new partner.

"Congrats Noah, you caught a Pikachu." Sammy congratulated.

"Yeah, good going, little buddy!" Owen cheered.

Noah threw the Pokéball and Pikachu shot out in a gray flash. He still had his arms folded and glanced at his new trainer. "Since Torchic has to recover for a while, I'm going to walk with you, sound good?" Noah said, Pikachu appeared to remain indifferent but he decided to go with it. "So, Izzy are you going to show us the way out of here?"

"Oh yeah, that… follow me!" Izzy cartwheeled away from them while Zorua followed them.

"This is going to be a long day." Noah muttered. Pikachu seemed to agree with the same lack of enthusiasm for Izzy's actions."

"Well those two seem to be similar." Sammy noted.

"I know right." Owen agreed.

* * *

Izzy had successfully led the group with their Pokémon, out of the forest and onto Route 3 that would lead them to Santalune City, they saw that the sun was beginning to set. "They ya go, just follow this route and you'll be in Santalune City in no time." Izzy instructed.

"Thanks Izzy." Sammy thanked.

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you." Owen said.

"Woah there." Izzy said. "You guys seem pretty cool to hang out with, so I've decided, I wanna travel with you guys, so what do you say, you gonna add Izzy to the group?"

"WHAT?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Well I've got no problems with that." Sammy said.

"Again, WHAT!?" Noah yelled.

"C'mon Noah, Izzy seems fun."

"Yeah, and let's not forget slightly insane, have you already forgotten that her and Zorua tried to scare us out of the forest back there?"

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Izzy suggested. "All those in favor of have me tag along say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" Sammy and Owen exclaimed.

Izzy threw a winning smirk at Noah. "All opposed…"

Noah had a defeated look. "Very well, all aboard the crazy train." Noah sarcastically said.

"Aw don't give me that face, Noah. Trust me, with me around, there will be never be a dull moment." Izzy assured as she put an arm around him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Suddenly Noah looked in front of him and saw a child with dark skin, piercing blue eyes, he had dark hair that pointed upwards with red tips, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with black shorts and red shoes. "Uh… who's the kid?" Noah asked.

"That's Zorua, silly." Izzy said. The group did a double take and noticed that Zorua in his Pokemon shape, was nowhere to be found. "He likes to move around with people outside his Pokéball so he turns himself into a kid."

Sammy noticed the tail on his backside. "Oh yeah, I didn't notice the tail."

"Alright you guys, lets head out!" Owen said.

Izzy jumped on Owen's shoulder and sat there. "Onward!" she exclaimed.

Both Noah and Pikachu behind them had a sweatdrop falling from the side of their faces. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Noah asked Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't give a response, but only shrugged his shoulders.

Now with Izzy added to the group, the four now make their way to Santalune City where Noah plans to win his first gym badge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it feels rushed at the end, apologies for any mistakes that I made, grammar and spelling wise. I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Sammy Stands Up

_**I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama.**_

 **AN: Welcome back everyone, and after thinking it over, I've decided to have Noah and Sammy share the main character role. As evidenced by the title of this chapter, this is mostly centered around Sammy. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Total Drama: XY and Z  
04\. Sammy Stands Up**

* * *

The group of four… well five if you include child Zorua have now entered Santalune City as the sun was about to full set below the horizon. When getting to the city, it was quite big with European styled homes and buildings; there were many gardens that were decorated with flowers and there were even Pokémon that were latching onto some of them. Owen yawned as he along with Noah and Sammy had another eventful day.

"We should probably get some rest at the Pokémon Centre." Noah suggested. "Before we run into Team Cardinal again."

"Why would they come after us?" Owen asked.

"We did sorta disrupt their plans, twice. I would imagine that an 'evil' organization such as theirs would begin to get annoyed by our antics."Noah replied, making sure to emphasize the word 'evil' to refer to Max

"Aw come on." Izzy began. "They are trying to find the Legendary Pokémon remember, I highly doubt they would waste time with us."

"Yeah you're probably right." Noah said. When they began walking he noticed that one member of the group was lagging behind. "Sammy, what are you doing?" Noah asked. He noticed she was still looking at the small Pokémon that were on top of the flowers. The Pokémon were white with a green bottom half with white notched ears, a green tail, with a yellow rounded crown on their heads. They each had two small stubby arms, with beady eyes and blushes on their cheeks. Sammy paid partiucular attention to one that was seen holding on the pistil of one of the yellow flowers.

"Oh, I was just still looking at these Pokémon. I haven't seen anything like them before." Sammy pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the small Pokémon that was holding the yellow flower.

 _ **Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon.**_ _ **When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart.**_

"You shouldn't waste your time on that Pokémon. It's just a Pokémon that clings onto a flower." Noah said playing it off as a weak Pokémon. "Now come on, we have to get to the Pokémon centre." Noah began to walk from her. Sammy waved to the Flabébé with a faint smile which the Pokémon took notice of.

* * *

When arriving in the Pokémon center, they saw Amy at the counter and they had just taken two Pokéballs off the counter from the nurse. "Oh, it's you again." Noah said in an annoyed tone.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sammy asked.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know, Samey. If you must know, I'm on my way to Lumiose City, to compete in the Lumiose City Pokémon contest."

"What's a Pokémon contest?" Owen asked.

"As if I'd tell you! I know I'm going to get my first performance ribbon at that very contest." She bragged.

"I don't like her." Izzy whispered to Noah.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Noah said.

"I plan to win the Grand Festival and once that happens, I'll be just like Mom." Amy said.

"Let me guess, your mother was probably the greatest Pokémon coordinator of her time?" Noah guessed while folding his arms.

Amy glared at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth, string bean. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to get my beauty sleep." Before Amy could walk up the stairs to get to the accommodations of the Pokémon center, she saw a figure of herself standing in front of her, but not fast enough to avoid bumping into it. "Oh what is this? I know you want to be me, Samey, but this is way too far."

"But… I-I'm right here." Sammy said.

Amy looked to the figure of herself as it started snickering, it mirrored her movements, she quickly noticed the black bushy tail on her back. "Oh very clever." She grabbed the tail, instantly transforming her into Zorua who was glaring at Amy. "Eek! What kind of a Pokémon is that!?"

"His name is Zorua." Izzy said picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "And he doesn't seem to like you."

"He's not the only one." Noah added.

Amy scoffed at them. "As if I should care what my useless sister and her friends think, now I'll you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." Amy walked up the stairs.

"Why do you put up with that?" Izzy asked Sammy.

Sammy struggled to find an answer; she didn't want Izzy to think less of her.

"Amy's just an all-around bad person. I had the displeasure of coming into contact with her back in Vaniville Town." Noah said, coming to Sammy's rescue.

"Can I break her legs?" Izzy asked.

"NO!" Owen, Sammy and Noah exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't offer."

"It's been a long day, so let's just heal up our Pokémon and be done with it." Owen said.

They walked up to the counter, where the Pokémon nurse was supposed to be. Walking up to them from behind the counter was a girl who was wearing a Pokémon nurse outfit; she was light skinned with short black hair with black eyes. She was humming and there were two Fletchling that were flying by her side that were hypnotized by her singing. Zorua even jumped up onto the counter and looked to be enjoying the soothing voice.

"Who are you? You have a beautiful voice." Owen complimented.

"Ooh, thank you." She thanked. "My name is Nurse Ella. I am the nurse of this Pokémon Centre."

"Audi-Audino." They heard. Coming from the back room was a pink and cream Pokémon with a white fluffy tail with blue oval eyes, it had floppy ears with thin, long curls stretching from them. She had a nurse's hat on her head.

"Oh, hey there Audino." Ella greeted.

"An Audino?" Sammy said. On seeing the new Pokémon, she scanned it with her Pokédex.

 _ **Audino, the Hearing Pokémon.**_ _ **Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.**_

"Audino here is my assistant. Are any of your Pokémon in need of medical attention?" she asked.

Noah took out his only two Pokéballs. "Actually, all of them do." Sammy took out her single Pokéball, containing Chespin, likewise Owen with Munchlax. "Izzy, what about Zorua?" Noah asked.

"He seems pretty good to me." Izzy replied. The three put their Pokéballs on the tray hexagonal tray.

"Don't you worry; we'll take very good care of them." Ella assured. She looked at Sammy. "Is that girl your twin sister?" she asked referring to Amy.

"Oh, well… yeah…" she replied rather skittishly.

The Flabébé from before was watching from outside the window, she saw Sammy's drop in mood and a concerned frown was seen on her face.

...

Later, Sammy was lying on a bed in her room. She was staring at the ceiling. " _I'm really on a journey… but, I was also hoping to be away from Amy… now she's on a journey too…_ " Sammy sighed. " _Amy has always beaten me in everything we do…_ " Sammy sat up in her bed. " _No, not anymore… I'll have to prove I'm better than her at something, and I'll do it tomorrow!_ " she said with a thought.

* * *

The sun had risen the next morning. Sammy was awake and already ready to face the day, she looked into the mirror. "You can do this!" she said with a confident, serious look on her face. She walked down the stairs on her own without the others, she was one of the few who were up early. Sammy walked over to the counter where she saw Nurse Ella and her Audino humming to each other. "Uh… Nurse Ella?" she asked.

"Oh good morning." She sang. "I'm so sorry. I don't think I got your name."

"That's alright… My name is Same… Sammy…" she said. "I-I came to pick up my Pokémon." She said.

"Oh sure." She saw a pile of healthy Pokémon that were within their Pokéballs. "Oh… I'm so sorry. This will take some time." She said unable to confirm which Pokéball had belonged to Sammy.

"I can assist you." A voice said. Sammy looked next to her, to see Dawn standing next to her. Sammy was spooked and jumped back.

"D-Dawn? Y-you're here?" she gave a nod.

Ella gasped. "Dawn… _the_ Dawn of the Elite Four!? Oh my, gosh I didn't think you'd be here!"

Dawn gave another nodded. "Oh, I-I forgot to thank you for saving us in Vaniville Town…" Sammy nervously said.

"I was only trying to stop the destruction that the Legendary Pokémon we're causing." Dawn said. She looked to the Pokéballs that were behind Ella. "Sammy's Chespin is the Pokéball over there." She pointed to the one which Ella picked up. She opened it, in a bright flash, Chespin materialized before looking at Sammy. He cheered and hugged her leg.

"Thank you very much, Dawn. So what brings you here?" Ella asked.

"I had a vision that I will be needed by someone in the city. So that is why I am here right now."

"Who are you here to help?" Sammy asked.

Dawn smiled. "I cannot reveal that…" Dawn looked to the exit… "Sorry, I must leave, I will see you soon." She said to the pair before turning to leave.

"She's really mysterious…" Ella said. "Did you know that her Pokémon travel with her…"

"What do you mean by that?" Sammy asked.

"She doesn't catch her Pokémon with Pokéballs, in fact she doesn't catch them at all… they travel with her by choice."

Sammy looked at her in awe as she left. "Whoa… Dawn…" she whispered, but she quickly remembered why she had gotten up early. "Ella? Did you see a girl that looked exactly like me?"

"Your twin?" Ella began to ponder "No I haven't yet."

As if on que Amy was walking down the stairs with a yawn, she was in blue tank top with blue striped shorts. "Oh, you're awake… figures you were always a morning person…" Amy muttered.

Sammy stood tall before her sister. "Amy! I-I challenge you to a battle!" she exclaimed.

Amy gave a tired yawn. "You're challenging me?" she folded her arms. "You may be a morning person, but that doesn't mean you can't best me in a Pokémon battle… not even on your best day." Amy mocked.

Sammy slightly looked down before Chespin stood in front of her and began yelling at Amy. "You're right Chespin… we haven't even battled before. So you can't say that!"

"Try standing up to me without a Pokémon standing up for you, you've always been weak." Amy said with a smirk, which caused Sammy to look down in sadness. "Alright I'll accept your challenge…" Amy left to go upstairs to get ready.

Sammy began to shiver in fear. "Chespin… what have I done…? I can't beat Amy… I never beat Amy…" Chespin began to try to snap Sammy out of it by repeating his name over and over in a determined manner. "Okay… you've convinced me… I'll give it a try."

Izzy jumped down from the floor above and landed on her feet with Zorua landing to her side. "Hey Sammy, you're up early."

"Uh, yeah… Izzy… you don't think I'm weak do you?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Izzy began thinking. "In what way?"

"Well uh… well…"

"YOU!" both girls heard, both quickly turned their faces to the entrance. They saw a woman that was quite plump, she was light skinned with a brown haired ponytail, and she had black eyes and was wearing a police uniform. "So you finally show your face Izzy!" the woman said with a smirk.

"Izzy? What's going on?" Sammy asked.

"Oh haha, right. Remember when I told you the cops were chasing after me for blowing up the Kalos Power Plant?" Sammy followed this with a nod. "Well she's the one of the two specifically assigned to catch me. Isn't that right Valentina?" Izzy said with a smirk.

"That's MacArthur to you! We've been chasing you for months, now I finally got you. Sanders isn't here, so I won't make this easy for you!" MacArthur smirked before taking out a Pokéball. "You're coming with me Izzy!" MacArthur threw her Pokéball, a blue and yellow quadruped Pokémon with red eyes materialized from the flash. "You remember Manectric, don't you?"

Manectric howled his name while glaring at Izzy. Zorua growled back at the Electric type. Sammy scanned MacArthur's Pokémon with her Pokédex .

 _ **Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head.**_

"Alight girl, you might want to get out of the way." MacArthur warned, looking at Sammy.

"What are you-"

"Manectric! Use Thunderbolt!" Manectric shot a consetrated bolt of lightning towards Izzy, who managed to front-flip over the attack.

"Sammy, you might want to get out of here, things are going to get a little hot." Izzy said with a smirk. "Zorua use Dark Pulse!" he blasted a powerful beam of dark circles which hit Manectric, forcing him to slide back. Ella was hiding behind her counter and Audino was next to her. Sammy and Chespin comically ran out of the Pokémon centre while panting.

"Izzy sure is something isn't she?" Sammy said looking at Chespin. They both heard an explosion coming from the Pokémon centre, probably a result of Izzy and MacArthur's battle. We should probably stay away for a while…" both walked away while fearfully going into the city. From a nearby tree the same yellow flower Flabébé was still watching Sammy.

* * *

Later, Sammy with Chespin on her left side, were both standing at a battlefield elsewhere in town. She looked to Owen and Noah who were beside her. "You're going to do great Sammy!" Owen said.

"Thanks Owen."

"Hey, do you want to tell me what happened in the Pokémon center?" Noah asked "There are scorch marks all over the place, like a battle took place in there."

"Oh… you can thank Izzy for that… she did say she was being chased by the police remember."

"I say we turn her in." Noah said. "It would be better for us."

"We can't do that!" Sammy and Owen exclaimed.

"She's our friend Noah, plus I'm sure we can work something out…" Sammy said.

"You mean like bribery?" he dryly asked.

"N-no! Not like that." She stuttered.

"Hey Samey!" they all heard. They looked to Amy. "Let's get this over with; I have to get going to Lumiose City already."

"Hey, don't take her so lightly, Sammy's gonna kick your butt!" Owen exclaimed.

Amy chuckled. "You really think my pathetic sister has a chance? Alright let's do this, how do you want to do this, Two on Two battle?"

"Uh…" Sammy pressed her pointing fingers together awkwardly. "I only have Chespin…"

Amy sighed. "Fine, then I'll only use one of my Pokémon." She took out a Pokéball. "Alright, come out Fennekin!" she tossed it in the air, shooting out of the Pokéball in a bright gray flash. Amy's Fennekin yelled out her own name being shot out from the capsule.

Sammy took a deep breath, she took out her Pokédex and scanned Amy's Fennekin.

 **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**

As Sammy read the Pokédex description she noted that she saw slight embers shooting off Fennekin's ears "Alright Chespin, we can do this!" Chespin was now battle ready.

"Tell you what, you can have the first move, Samey." Amy said.

"Uh… okay thanks. Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Chespin stretched vines from his shoulders to whip Fennekin, they whipped her face but this only made her madder as the Fox Pokémon growled.

"Simply pathetic." Amy taunted.

Noah shook his head while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sammy!" Owen yelled. "Grass type moves are weak against Fennekin who is a Fire Type!" Owen yelled.

Amy went on to explain. "Fire beats Grass, Water beats Fire and Grass beats Water. That's Pokémon 101! Let me show you! Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin shot a ball of flaming embers at Chespin, which did damage when it him in the face.

"Oh no, Chespin!" Sammy worriedly said.

"Run up to Chespin and use Scratch!" Amy commanded. Fennekin's right paw was covered by a white glow, she ran up to scratch the Spiny Nut Pokémon.

Though Sammy wasn't about to let Amy get an easy hit. "Chespin turn around and block it with your shell!" As Fennekin got closer, Chespin turned around to block it with his green shell. Once this happened Fennekin's attack practically did nothing. "Now use Rollout!" Chespin curled into a green spiky ball and steamrolled into Fennekin forcing he fire back towards Amy. Sammy had her mouth open in jubilation. "You did it, Chespin!" she cheered. Chespin rolled back to her and proudly pounded his chest.

Amy growled at her sister. "Oh please… remember your place, Samey! Fennekin use Howl!" Fennekin gave a loud howl while being surrounded by a red shockwave.

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"I increased Fennekin's attack power, obviously. Now Fennekin use Ember!" Fennekin forcefully coughed out a ball of fiery embers.

"Chespin, look out!" Chespin dived to his left side in order to avoid the attack.

Amy grinned. "Fennekin use Scratch!" Fennekin sprinted to Chespin with her paw covered in a bright white glow, as soon as Chespin got up was slashed in the face forcing him to fall to his rear. "Don't hold back! Use Scratch!"

"Chespin! Turn around!" Sammy yelled in a panicked tone. He followed Sammy's orders but since Fennekin's attack was stronger, Chespin still felt pain after the attack. "Hit back with Tackle!"

"Stay vigilant, Fennekin!" Chespin was about to spear into the Fire Fox but his attempted clash missed as he slid across the floor. "Now use Howl again!" Fennekin gave a very loud howl increasing her attack.

"Chespin, quick get up!" Sammy pleaded. "I know you can do it!"

"Don't make me laugh! While I would love to drag this out, I have to get to Lumiose fast… Fennekin's attack has increased so this will hit very hard. Fennekin use Flame Charge!" Fennekin was now engulfed in orange flames; she sprinted as fast as she could to collide with Chespin.

" _She's too fast!_ " she quickly thought. "Chespin! Turn your back to her!" Chespin was sweating nervously before he did what Sammy suggested.

"No! That's won't work you idiot!" Noah instantly shouted.

Fennekin collided with Chespin's back of course his shell was useless against Fennekin's attack. Chespin flew forwards to Sammy with the familiar swirls in his eyes. Sammy in her worry ran to her partner Pokémon. "Chespin… are you okay?" she worriedly asked. The grass type gave a weakened whisper of his name.

"How absolutely pathetic…" Amy taunted. Fennekin jumped up on Amy's shoulder. Sammy now paid attention to her sister. "What? Did you actually think you could beat me and Fennekin? Other than the obvious type disadvantage, there is the simple fact that I am a much better Pokémon trainer than you, you are just useless… even mom thought so!" Sammy flinched at that particular insult, however to her fear, Amy wasn't done. "I actually had Fennekin for a couple of days before the incident at Vaniville town, you had to hustle a couple of scientists to get your first Pokémon, how sad. I saw you practically beg them to let you keep Chespin, haha. I knew you were always pathetic, but I thought you had some shred of dignity! You are weak! You'll never beat me, you're just an inferior copy, a broken Amy, no better than a Ditto!" she evilly said now completing her barrage of insults. These words brought tears to the younger sister's eyes. Before Amy could continue to kick Sammy when she was down, a Lucario landed in between the sisters giving a glare towards Amy. "What's this?"

"I believe I have seen enough." They all heard Dawn walking in from a distance away, slowly making her way towards the battlefield with a serious look on her face. "You have made your point Amy; I believe it is time for you to leave, right now."

"Or what you'll sick your Lucario on me?"

"I would never initiate violence unless it is absolutely necessary, and we are far from that. I see a lot a murky green in your aura, and if you continue down this path… misfortune is sure to follow you."

"Ha! As if I believe in that 'karma' crap!" she skeptically said using air quotes. "Have fun with your freaks, Samey!" Amy walked away with her Fennekin still on her shoulder. Noah and Owen walked to Sammy and Dawn.

From a distant bush, the Flabébé from the night before looked at Sammy with deep concern. Owen was first to attempt to console Sammy. "Sammy are you okay?"

Sammy's entire body was trembling as she held Chespin. "Oh I don't know Owen, what do you think?" Noah commented with a sarcastic tone, finished off with a glare.

Sammy tried her best not to cry, but those insults definitely hit home, especially when she was starting to find her confidence. The blond ran from them while sobbing while she held Chespin.

"Sammy!" Owen called, thinking that she would actually return.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence every time we run into Amy?" This earned a glare from Owen. Dawn continued to look at the footsteps that Sammy left.

"Sammy's our friend!"

"When did I agree to that?" Noah inquired.

Dawn and Lucario began to walk to where Sammy had run off to. "I shall attempt to help your friend…" before leaving, she something to say. "…and Noah… I believe that you are on the same path as Amy, and it leads to nothing but misfortune." With those words she began to leave them now focusing her energy on finding Sammy.

"What did she mean by that!?" Noah exclaimed.

* * *

Sammy is sitting on a bench elsewhere in the city while still holding Chespin who was healed up. She had been sobbing for minutes after letting all of what Amy said sink in. Her confidence now shattered to where it was before she met Noah and Owen. She was now silently sobbing to herself. Amy's words were like venom to Sammy, silently destroying herself as she remembered each of Amy's insults. She began to slightly hug Chespin tighter as if her life had depended on it. With a whispered stutter she said: "I'm sorry Chespin…" Chespin tried to console her but his words did nothing to cure the effect left by Amy's cruel ones.

"Samantha?" she heard. Sammy looked up to see Dawn looking down at her.

"D-Dawn…?"

"I wish to help you."

"What's the point? You heard what she said. I'm Amy's shadow… and that's all I'll ever be…" Dawn took a seat next to her.

"What do you plan to do? What is next for you?"

Sammy sighed. "I don't know…" she began to get choked up. "Amy had always said those things to me…"

" _What has Sammy done to warrant such abuse from her sister_?" Dawn queried within her thoughts.

"A-Amy has always been better than me, and she's always bragged about it, my M-mom had always ignored me and gave almost all of her attention to Amy."

"What about your father?" Dawn asked.

"He is always busy at work… My mom has been training Amy… I was mostly alone, I didn't have any friends, and Amy made sure of that. Any friends that I might have gotten, Amy managed to chase away by saying horrible things about me…"

Dawn placed a soothing hand on Sammy's shoulder. "It would seem that you were neglected as a child, and faced torment from your sister… I can see that can make for a very sad childhood…" Dawn said.

"Why should you care? You're a member of the Elite Four…" Sammy grumbled. "I'm not worth your pity…"

"Then tell me, Sammy… what do you believe you are worth?" Sammy lifted her head to look at Dawn. "It isn't right to value your self-worth based on all the negativity that is said to you."

"Not if it is all that you hear! To always hear my mom comparing me to Amy… to hear Amy brag about beating me at everything and how useless I am… as long as one of us was happy, then my mom was content with everything. Then she started calling me Samey… a lesser Amy… and for a while... that's who I believed I was."

"You still believe that, don't you?" Sammy remained silent. Dawn dug into her sweater and took out a necklace with a yellow crystal on it. "Take this." Dawn held it out to her.

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal that my mother had given to me, it's been my lucky charm ever since. I'm giving it to you because you need it a lot more than I do." Dawn placed the crystal on Sammy's hand and closed her hand.

"I-I don't know what to say." Sammy put the necklace over her neck and lifted her hair over it.

"It looks good on you."

"Dawn, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, it's about time that someone was, and I'm not the only one who is worried about you. You should return to your friends."

"What about you?"

"There is something important I need to look into, but it really isn't something you should worry about." Dawn said. "Until we meet again, do me this favor. Instead of focusing on trying to be better than your sister, you should focus on being the best _you_ , you can be."

"Um… okay." Sammy said still feeling affected by what Amy said, but Chespin held her hand while she was still hugging him. She formed a warm smile. "I'll try…" she said looking down at Chespin.

"Don't try…, do." Sammy looked up but saw that Dawn and Lucario disappeared.

"Huh? Where did you go!?" Sammy yelled getting up from the bunch while still holding Chespin.

The Flabébé meanwhile was still watching Sammy, but noticed Dawn was on a tree and the blonde winked to the tiny Pokémon.

* * *

Sammy was uneasily walking back to the center of the city. When she got back she saw Izzy with singe marks on her and also Zorua. "Izzy, what happened?"

"Oh, you remember Valentina? Well Zorua and I were too good for her, we took down her Manectric so she split. Now what did you ask me earlier before we were interrupted?" Izzy asked recalling their moment before MacArthur spotted Izzy.

Sammy smiled and put it off. "Oh, it was nothing important."

"Ooh, nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" Izzy asked.

Sammy held the goldish, yellow crystal while it was still tied around her neck. "A friend gave it to me." She replied.

"Looks good on you."

A short time later, both she and Izzy entered the Pokémon center and Nurse Ella brought Chespin to Sammy who has his usual smile. "How's your cute little Chespin doing?" Ella sang.

"He's doing great, thank you Ella." Both girls walked outside to see Noah and Owen waiting for them. "Noah, Owen?" Sammy said.

"You okay, Sammy?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better, thanks."

"That's a relief, anyway now that we're all together, what should we do now?"

"Ideally, I want to have my gym battle as soon as possible." Noah said.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time should we?" Sammy said.

Before they could leave, they both saw Amy and another girl beside her who looked to be conversing with her. "Oh my, gosh, it's you." The girl said.

Sammy noticed that the girl was light skinned with short brown hair and black eyes; she wore a tan shirt with a bright brown skirt, with a brown belt around her waist. She had a black exotic boots on her feet.

"So you are the useless twin that your sister keeps talking about."

Amy introduced the girl. "Oh, where are my manners. This is Taylor, mom introduced us, and in fact her mom's family sponsored mom back when she was a coordinator."

Sammy slightly tilted her head. "What would a coordinator need sponsors for?"

"To get your image out there, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Samey." Amy jabbed. Fennekin who was in front of her pointed her nose up in the air in a snooty fashion. Chespin who saw this jumped from Sammy's arms and bashed his head against Fennekin. The fox Pokémon growled and both had their heads clashed. "You Pokémon is so undignified… ha just like you." Amy mocked.

"And I can see your Pokémon is a snob, a wonder who that reminds me of?" Sammy said with a slight smirk.

Soon both sisters glared at each other, along with their Pokémon. "It seems to me like you want a rematch." Amy said.

Sammy shook her head. "Not interested."

"Looks like someone is, Torchicken." Taylor said.

Noah chuckled slightly considering he had a Torchic. "Ha, oh the irony."

Sammy pointed to Taylor. "But I will face you."

Taylor laughed. "Ha, ha. Do you really think you can beat me… you! A big crybaby?"

Owen and Izzy began making chicken sounds just to make further annoy Taylor, with Izzy even pretending to pick bird seed off the floor while flapping her elbows… luckily for them. It worked.

"I think they made my point." Sammy said folding her arms.

Taylor took out a Pokéball. "Fine, we'll battle right here and right now!"

Sammy nodded. "So Chespin, are you ready to battle again." Chespin in response gave a huge nod. Amy, Taylor as well as Fennekin stepped back so they could have space to battle.

Taylor glared at her. "Oh you have no idea who you're messing. Furfrou, come out!" in a bright flash, a quadruped figure that looked similar to a dog, it had puffy and orange white fur with a black underside, it had a round blue nose, and a yellow diamond shape on its forehead possibly made of its fur, this was also on the end of the tail, long black poodle like ears fell from its head. Its rear was orange with no fur by the torso region, and the tail was black with a large orange diamond shape at the tip. "Let's see if your pathetic Chespin has a chance at beating my perfect Furfrou!" Taylor said.

Sammy didn't respond as Chespin stood in front of Sammy with a determined look. Sammy decided to scan the dog like Pokémon. However the Pokédex showed a plainer version of the Pokémon with nothing but white fur.

 _ **Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the**_ _ **swiftness of its movements.**_

"So did you trim your Pokémon or something?" Izzy asked.

"Duh, of course I did, Furfrou are elegant Pokémon that only shine when they are trimmed to perfection. She is one of my contest Pokémon."

"So you're a Pokémon Coordinator too?"

"Not to brag… but, I'm probably the best one out there." Taylor was unable to see Amy roll her eyes in the background. Taylor had a smirk form. "Furfrou use Headbutt!" the poodle Pokémon sprinted to the mammalian grass type on the other side of the battlefield.

"Chespin, dodge the attack!" Sammy yelled but it appeared that Furfrou was too fast and Chespin was rammed by Furfrou's head and rolled back in the dirt. " _Okay, so Furfrou's fast, a lot faster than Fennekin, what do I do?_ " "I'll just go straight for it! Chespin use Tackle!" Chespin ran towards Furfrou, Taylor quickly made her next move.

"Furfrou! Use Baby-Doll Eyes!" Furfrou's eyes became wide and shone for a moment, she performed a cute pose and a bright blue hemisphere spread from her eyes, when this hemisphere passed through Chespin, he glowed blue for a second. He thrusted his weight into Furfrou shoulder first but this looked to cause very little damage, Chespin and Sammy were confused. "That should have done more, right?"

"Baby-Doll eyes is a move that decreases your Pokémon's attack power, Amy told me to always start with that move when in a battle."

"Figures she did." Sammy muttered.

Noah was eyeing the battle. "This isn't good." He muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked.

"Furfrou isn't exactly an easy Pokémon to beat, and now Taylor's attack just made it harder for Chespin to beat it. Especially because of its ability."

"It's ability?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"It's called Fur Coat and it is a special ability of Furfrou. It halves the damage taken from physical moves." He explained.

Taylor gave a slight giggle. "You won't see this coming! Furfrou use Attract!" Furfrou gave Chespin a flirtatious look and made herself she look cute, she batted her eyelashes and was surrounded by hearts, she winked, and sent those hearts to Chespin, and he was surrounded by them before he was briefly surrounded by a pink aura, soon his black beady eyes were surrounded by pink hearts. Taylor smirked.

"Chespin we have to fight back! Use Vine Whip!" However Chespin wasn't moving because he was love struck with Taylor's Furfrou. He was simply wobbling while gazing at her. "Chespin! What's wrong!?" Sammy yelled.

"Ha, your Chespin won't attack Furfrou because he is in love with her." Amy said with a smirk.

"What!?" Sammy exclaimed.

Taylor gave Furfrou another command. "Furfrou use Headbutt!" Furfrou charged towards Chespin.

"Chespin! Dodge the attack!" Sammy yelled but Chespin wasn't moving and has rammed in the head forcing the Spiny Nut Pokémon to roll backwards. "Oh, no!" " _He won't listen to me!_ What do… I don't know… sorry Chespin."

"Enough with this; hurry it up!" Amy exclaimed.

"Furfrou! Use Headbutt again!" Chespin was hit another two times.

"Sammy, do something!" Izzy yelled.

Sammy had no idea what to do and remained frozen with a fearful expression. "Hey, snap out of it will you! Do you really want to lose again?!" Noah yelled.

" _I… I can't do any…anything right…_ " She flashbacked to when she was with Dawn earlier.

" _It's a crystal that my mother had given to me, it's been my lucky charm ever since. I'm giving it to you because you need it a lot more than I do. Until we meet again, focus on being the best you, you can be."_

After Sammy remembered what Dawn told her, she grabbed the yellow crystal on her necklace. For a short second it gave off a slight glow. Chespin meanwhile had taken another attack and one more would end the battle.

"One more time, Headbutt!" Taylor yelled. Furfrou dashed towards the Chespin with the intent of ending the battle with one more attack.

" _I… I can't lose… I won't give up… Chespin, I hope you can hear me._ "

Chespin was dizzy while still giving goofy looks to the oncoming Pokémon, still infatuated with her. "CHESPIN!" Sammy yelled. Chespin suddenly snapped out of his infatuation. In the last second he jumped to the ground and managed to dig a hole in quick succession. Taylor and Amy were shocked. Furfrou was still looking for Chespin, an explosion happened behind her and Chespin emerged with slight bruises while floating in the air.

"Did Chespin just learn Dig!?" Noah exclaimed.

Sammy suddenly got her confidence back. "Chespin! Use Vine Whip!" Vines emerged from his shoulders and he flung them towards Furfrou before whipping her angrily. He landed on the ground.

"Furfrou! Use Headbutt!" she charged to Chespin.

Sammy was immediately prepared for the attack. "Chespin jump!" He jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. "Ok, here goes. Use Dig!" Chespin spun in the air before digging into the ground, leaving a hole.

"When he comes back out, use Attract!" Chespin emerged under her and punched her chin, Furfrou backed away and winked at Chespin before sending hearts to him.

"Chespin, block it with Vine Whip!" Chespin used Vine Whip to slice through the hearts after he landed on the ground. "You did it! Now use Rollout!" Chespin curled up and rolled toward Furfrou and slammed into her face. He flew back and slid on his feet with a serious look on his face. "Use Rollout again!" Chespin curled up and rolled towards Furfrou and slammed into her stomach.

"I don't get it; his attacks shouldn't be doing anything!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Rollout gets stronger everytime its used consecutively, just finish her already!" Amy shouted.

"Furfrou use Headbutt!" Furfrou charged to Chespin.

"Dodge, Chespin!" Chespin jumped high into the air. "Use Rollout again!" Chespin curled up and fell towards Furfrou and this did even more damage. Chespin jumped back off Furfrou. "You're doing great Chespin!" Sammy complimented, he winked back in her direction.

"No, I can't be losing! I'm not a loser! Furfrou, use Headbutt and put all your effort into it this time!" Furfrou prepared to charge similar to that of a Tauros, before taking off towards Chespin.

"Chespin! Use Dig!" Chespin dug to avoid the attack, once he did Furfrou charged right past the hole and began to look around.

"Find him, quickly!" but before the poodle Pokémon could move she was punched in the chin again by Chespin who shot out of the ground. She landed on her sides with swirls replacing her eyes. Taylor gasped while Amy had a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Wait… I won! I WON!" she exclaimed. As Taylor returned Furfrou to her Pokeball.

"You got lucky, Samey! If Chespin hadn't snapped out of it you would have been toast!" Amy said. "Taylor, come. We've wasted enough time here."

Taylor gave a glare to Sammy. "This isn't over!" both girls began taking the route leading them to Lumiose City.

Once they were both gone, Chespin collapsed to his back while Sammy fell to her knees.

"Hey, you two okay?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know… I just feel really pooped, maybe it was the slight rush from not being scared of Amy for once, my nerves felt like they were going to explode, but… I liked it…"

Owen helped her to her feet and gave her a spin crushing hug. "You finally stood up to Amy!" he exclaimed.

"You might want to put her down before you crush her spine, big guy." Noah said.

"Haha, sorry!" he quickly put her down.

She walked over to Chespin and kneeled to her. "Thanks Chespin, you really helped me back there. All things considered, I'm glad that you're my first Pokémon." Chespin smiled as she rubbed his stomach.

"So what happens now?" Owen asked.

"I believe I still have a gym to challenge." Noah reminded.

"Oh yeah… so what do you think the gym leader is like?" Izzy asked.

"No idea, though considering everyone we have come across, also that we haven't met anyone normal, I don't have high hope for this guy."

"We won't find out if we don't check it out." Owen said.

Noah, Izzy and Owen were about to head to the gym. There was still one little thing they were forgetting. "Hey Sammy, you coming?" Owen asked.

They got her attention as she was still with Chespin who was lying on his back. "I'll be there in a minute." She paid her attention back to Chespin, before lifting him up and wrapping her arms above his while holding him close to her. "Ready to go?" he gave a positive reply leading Sammy to run after her group of friends.

On the roof top of a Pokémon centre, Dawn with Lucario standing at her side saw this and a smile formed. "It would seem my work here is done." The Flabébé that had been watching Sammy stood next to the pair. Dawn looked at her. "Wait for her in Route 4." The Flabébé nodded before floating off. "Come Lucario, we are needed elsewhere." He gave a grunt in response, he gestured for Dawn to get on his back, once this was accomplished. Lucario held her legs before jumping from rooftop to rooftop to their next location.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the update, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. A Skillful Gym Leader

**_I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama._**

 **Total Drama: XY and Z  
05\. A Skillful Gym Leader**

Noah, Sammy, Owen, Izzy and Zorua in his child form were approaching the Santalune Gym, upon closer inspection they saw a building that was shaped as a see-through dome with triangular glass shaping it.

"Woah… that's impressive…" Sammy said slightly awestruck by the appearance while holding Chespin. Her Pokemon also admired its looks

"Well, I don't plan to just stare at it. I have a battle to win." Noah said.

"You seem pretty confident." Izzy stated.

"Of course he is. There is no way Noah can lose!" Owen said.

"I at least hope it is a challenge." Noah said.

The four entered through the glass doors and they saw an empty battlefield with a dark gray floor made of carbon fiber with the Pokémon battlefield painted on it.

"I see the gym, but no gym leader…" Izzy observed with her hand above her eyes as she looked out for him

"WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUM!?" they all heard in a very deep voice that boomed all over the room. Sammy jumped on Owen's arms while Owen himself was shaking. Noah did have a shocked expression while Izzy was smirking and Zorua shared Izzy's excited look.

"Haha, very deep ominous voice… I like that!" Izzy exclaimed with her usual wicked smile.

"Which one of you is here to challenge me!?" the deep voice asked.

"That would be me." Noah said with his usual tone of voice. "So who are you?"

Suddenly the battlefield became engulfed in smoke. "Who I am, is not important, because you will be awe struck by my Mad Skills!" the voice exclaimed.

"Mad skills?" the four repeated in confusion.

A shadowy figure began to make its way towards the battlefield. "Presenting Santalune City's Gym Leader!" however the figure quickly began to cough after inhaling too much of the smoke. "I can't believe I used too much smoke. Gosh!" he exclaimed but now in a much less intimidating voice. He walked through the smoke while waving his arms to clear it.

They saw that he was actually a very scrawny person who had fair skin with chestnut brown hair and some stubble on his chin. He wore a blue shirt with a symbol of a hamburger on the front. His eyes were covered by his green tinted glasses. He wore a long sleeved pink shirt underneath the blue shirt. He wore moss green kakis with blue and white colored sneakers covering his feet.

"Aw man… I was hoping you'd be more… scary looking?" Izzy complained.

"Sorry to disappoint, though I do like to instill fear into challengers before they battle me."

"So far… not feeling the fear…" Noah deadpanned.

"Uh… what was with the whole deep voice thing?" Sammy asked.

"Oh that… I'm glad you asked. All these effects are the result of my time at Special Steve's Special Effects Camp."

"Something like that exists?" Sammy wondered aloud.

"Of course, but that is only a small handful of my mad skills!" he boasted.

"Do one of those 'mad skills' happen to be in Pokémon battling?" Noah asked narrowing his eye brow at the Gym Leader, wanting to get this battle over with.

"So you want to get right to the point… alright then. Prepare yourself, for my name is Harold, Gym Leader of Santalune City… I'll make sure you don't get past me so easily."

"I don't know… something tells me it's going to be pretty easy." Noah smirked.

…

On the battlefield, Harold and Noah were eyeing each other from a far distance.

Harold had his arms folded. "So challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?"

"I have two." He replied.

Harold walked to a pillar that rose from the floor that had six Pokéballs. He grabbed two from the pillar before it slowly descended to the ground. "Very well, then it will be a two on two battle. Since you are the challenger, you will be the first to see what I have for you." Harold threw out his Pokéball and shooting out of it was a brown avian Pokémon that had two sharp talons for legs with two black necks leading to two heads with cream coloured beaks.

"A Pokémon with two heads…?" Izzy asked. "I wonder where its brain is."

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sammy said before scanning it with her Pokédex.

 _ **Doduo the Twin Bird Pokémon, A two-headed Pokémon that was discovered as a sudden mutation. It runs at a pace of over**_ _ **60 miles per hour**_ _ **.**_

"You have a Doduo? So what is this, a Normal Type gym?" Noah asked.

"Oh contraire, the Pokémon League allow gym leaders to use any Pokémon of any type. This is to make sure that trainers can be effective against every kind of challenge they face."

"Okay, let's start with this!" Noah threw out his Pokéball and his Torchic came out in a red swirling fireball.

"A Torchic, you wouldn't happen to be from Hoenn would you?" Harold asked.

"No, this Torchic belonged to my cousin before she gave it to me." Noah explained. There was a monitor to Noah's right that showed the faces of Noah and Harold with Two Pokeballs next to them. "Uh, what is that?"

"Oh that, it shows how many Pokemon each trainer has at any point in the battle. Mary and Ellody designed the system."

Noah smirked. "Pretty impressive, I've got to admit."

"I'm sure you'll be more amazed by my mad skills."

Noah narrowed his eyes at him while giving an annoyed glare. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine, you have the first strike!" Harold said.

"Torchic start with Scratch!" Torchic sprinted over to the much bigger bird Pokémon before taking off and preparing to slash it with his talons.

"Fool, do you think such a basic attack will faze me? Doduo, you know what to do!" Doduo quickly ran from Torchic's attack. He disappeared from both Noah and Torchic's sight.

"Geez that's fast!" Noah commented.

"That's not all he can do! Doduo, use Double Hit!" the twin headed bird appeared close to Torchic and slammed his head on him before swinging the other one into the skull of the Chick Pokémon. Torchic rolled on the floor after taking the hit.

"You're kidding me! One Double Hit did that!?" he exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm a gym leader. I'm obviously on a much different level than your average trainer! Did you really think beating me was going to be easy?"

Noah glared at the gym leader. "Don't think you've won this yet! Torchic, use Scratch and run as fast as you can!" Torchic was jumping towards Doduo. He tried to swing his sharp talons across Doduo he missed because of Doduo's superior speed. "I don't get it, we can't land a single hit!

"Ha, I'll show you how a real attack is supposed to look like. Doduo demonstrate your Quick Attack for them!" Doduo became surrounded in a clear white aura and sprinted towards Torchic and gave a headbutt with both his heads at the same time that sent Torchic sliding across the floor. He looked fatigued even though he only took two hits.

"Anything is better than nothing at this point! Use Ember!" Torchic fired a ball of burning embers from his beak which was speeding towards Doduo, but he managed to avoid it.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get creative if you want to beat my Doduo! Quick, finish this with Drill Peck!" Doduo charged towards Torchic, and spun in mid-air like a top and collided into Torchic, sending the poor Pokémon sliding outside of the battlefield with his eyes now swirls. Noah clenched as that was an embarrassing loss.

Owen commented on what he saw. "Wait… that was quick... and Noah already lost a Pokemon. Isn't he supposed to win. He like knows everything about Pokémon right?"

"I thought so too." Sammy added. "Are gym leaders really this tough?"

They all saw Noah return Torchic to his Pokéball. "…Like you wouldn't believe." Izzy said. "These guys aren't just your average run on the mill Pokémon trainers. There are reasons as to why these guys are so strong. They are recognized as one of the most powerful trainers in Kalos, they are handpicked by the Pokémon league to test trainers for the Kalos League." She explained. "Beating them isn't going to be as easy as defeating a Pokémon trainer you just met. They have been through lots of battles, battling is their element."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot Iz." Owen complimented.

"Uh…" Izzy's eyes began to dart left and right. "I've been around, and watched a few gym battles."

"So Noah, what will be your next Pokémon?" Harold asked.

Noah glared at Harold while holding another Pokéball. "Alright, we'll see who's better. You're up Pikachu!" Noah threw his Pokéball, it bounced off of the ground before it shot open. A yellow energy sped out of it before Noah's Pikachu was on his feet. The screen now showed Pikachu instead of Torchic who was greyed out.

"This is where the real battle begins!" Noah said.

"How so?"

"Don't you know? Flying types are weak against Pokémon with Electric type moves. So I figured against your Doduo, it would be smart to keep Pikachu in the back."

"You think you can beat me on type advantage alone? Okay, I'll take your challenge."

Izzy looked to be examining the battle with Zorua next to her doing the same thing. "It's a common misconception."

"A mis-what?" Owen asked.

"What is Izzy?" Sammy asked.

"…That a Pokémon can win simply because of a type advantage. I have seen many battles where it didn't always turn out that way."

Noah was allowed to go first again. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumped high into the air with a yellow sphere of electricity growing on his tail.

"Doduo avoid the attack!" Harold said. Doduo jumped back which made Pikachu slam his tail and the electric ball onto the ground.

"Don't let up, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu became covered in a white, clear aura and collided into Doduo's chest with his head. "Looking good Pikachu!" Noah exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn." Harold outstretched his hand. "Doduo use Double Hit!" The twin bird rushed to Pikachu.

"Jump up then use Slam!" Noah exclaimed. Pikachu avoided the swipe of the first strike by jumping up, he turned his tail to slam it into Doduo but his tail was blocked by the second strike. Both Pokémon slid back. Noah decided to keep up the attack. "We have to keep the pressure up, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu flung an electrified orb towards Doduo.

"Doduo, use Quick Attack to avoid that attack!" Doduo was surrounded in a bright light before he swerved around the attack.

"I don't get it! How can your Pokémon dodge to so fast?" Noah asked.

"It's simple, you can have the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but it's useless if you can't land the attacks. Your Pikachu is fast, but it can't utilize its speed like my Doduo can."

Noah deciding not to comment on Harold's words decided to keep piling on the pressure. "Pikachu get close and attack with Quick Attack!" Pikachu sprinted to Dodou while covered in a clear white aura.

"We got him now, Doduo leap over him with Quick Attack!" Doduo jumped over Pikachu and landed behind him. "Now use Double Hit!" Doduo hit Pikachu's back with his heads which sent the electric mouse sliding forwards on his stomach.

"Pikachu you have to get up!" Pikachu slowly got on all fours and his cheeks had electric sparks flying off them. Pikachu quickly fired numerous bolts of electricity from his yellow glowing cheeks. The attack caught Harold by surprise and Doduo was hit and took huge damage."That was Thunder Shock, this is perfect! Pikachu use Thunder Shock again!" his cheeks glowed yellow again and they shot yellow bolts of electricity towards Doduo to finish him off.

"You won't surprise me like that again! Doduo use Quick Attack and dodge, also get close to that Pikachu while you're at it!" Doduo was surrounded in a clear white aura as he began sprinting towards Pikachu while he was dodging the bolts of electricity that was being thrown at him.

"Keep going Pikachu; use Thunder Shock again and again!" Pikachu kept discharging electrical bolts at Doduo but this wasn't working at he was missing every shot. Soon Doduo got close.

"We got you now! Use Double Hit, force him into the air!" Doduo slammed his head on Pikachu and used his other head to butt Pikachu into the air. "Let's finish this with Drill Peck!" Doduo jumped upwards and horizontally spun like a drill bit and was going to drill his spinning peck onto the flying Pikachu.

"It's not over yet! Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu's body was surrounded by bright yellow electricity and it all condensed on his tail making a yellow orb of electricity appear on the end of his tail. He positioned himself in such a way that his tail would collide into Doduo.

Pikachu's electrified tail and Doduo's beaks made contact making a bright flash in the air. Both Pokémon fell to the ground and were motionless as they had swirls in their eyes.

Noah and Harold both had their Pokemon greyed. The screen displayed Harold as the winner as he had one Pokémon more than Noah despite the double knockout.

"Oh no, Noah lost!?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Poor guy… and Pikachu was doing so well." Owen said.

Noah returned Pikachu to his Pokéball and Harold woke up Doduo to make sure he was alright. "I still have one Pokémon left while you have none, so unfortunately I can't give you the gym badge. Though, I do expect you to be back for our rematch." Harold said while he returned Doduo to his Pokéball.

"Whatever." Noah halfheartly said before making his way out of the gym with his hands dug into his pockets.

"Noah doesn't look too good." Owen noted.

" _Well duh… he just lost a gym battle, geez!_ " Izzy thought while she watched Noah leave the building.

"Maybe we should say something to him." Sammy suggested.

"Yeah, we should cheer him up, what do you think Iz?" he got no answer as Izzy and Zorua had disappeared.

"Izzy! Where did you go!?" Owen yelled.

* * *

Noah was already at the Pokémon center and Nurse Ella was in the process of taking in his Pokémon. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him next time." She said in a sing song voice. Noah didn't give a reply and Ella walked back into the back room.

"So what are you going to do?" he heard. He looked behind him to see Izzy walking into the Pokémon centre with Zorua in his normal form.

"I don't really know, maybe I'll head out to the next route and see if I can find another Pokémon that can help against Harold."

"Even if you did, Harold would take a third Pokémon from his party. Gym Leaders can use from two to six Pokémon depending on the challenger."

Noah sighed. "What are you getting at Izzy?" he asked.

"I want to help you."

"Right, and I'm supposed to take the advice of a proven nut case."

"Alright, have fun losing to Harold again." Izzy teased with a smirk while she turned to walk away.

Noah gave a sigh. "Wait." Izzy turned to look at him. "Say you can help me? What did you have in mind anyway?"

"That's a good question Noah Boa." Izzy said while pinching his left cheek.

"Please don't do that." Noah flatly requested.

"As soon as your Pokémon are healed, meet me out at the back of the Pokémon centre." Izzy dropped a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared with Zorua.

"Am I really that desperate to accept help from _her_?" Noah said to himself.

Owen and Sammy ran through the doors of the Pokémon centre. "There you are!" Owen said.

"We've been worried about you?" Sammy added.

"Well I'm fine, Izzy said she's going to help me… apparently…" Noah said.

"It doesn't surprise me that much… Izzy was saying some stuff during your battle, and she sounded like she knew what she was saying. I'm sure you're in good hands, Noah." Sammy ensured

"I'm never going to get this gym badge am I?" he deadpanned.

* * *

About 45 minutes later the three met Izzy sleeping on the battlefield outside with Zorua on his back asleep as well. They were both snoring. "Yeah, _she's_ supposed to help me?" Noah said.

Izzy slowly got up and wiped the drool from her mouth. "Ugh… what time is it?" she tiredly asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, are going to help me or not?"

Izzy jumped to her feet and began stretching. "Alright Noah, lesson one: Analyze your opponent. The both of us are going to fight. A two on two battle... How does that sound?"

"I think you're insane if you think me beating you will help me beat Harold."

"Okay Noah, focus. When going up against any opponent for the first time. You need to carefully analyze them. It would be best if you knew them personally, but since that won't always be the case, you have to look at the very first Pokémon they send out."

"And why is that?"

"Because if that is the first Pokémon to come out against an unsure opponent, then it is a safe bet that the Pokémon isn't their strongest Pokémon, but it is strong enough to take on most things, but that won't always be the case. Some might throw out their weakest Pokémon or their strongest Pokémon, right off the bat." Izzy pulled out a Pokéball. "So here is my first Pokémon!" she threw the Pokéball and shooting out of it in a grey flash was a cream coloured Pokémon that stood on two legs and had a huge black jaw that was on top of its head.

Noah immediately pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon that Izzy sent out.

 _ **Mawile the Deceiver Pokémon,**_ _ **Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws.**_

As the Pokédex described Mawile, Noah saw that Mawile was facing away from him. It was her scary looking jaws that were looking at him.

"Alright Noah, what do you think?"

Noah began to think. " _So, Izzy sent out Mawile, a Steel and Fairy type… considering it's a Steel type, it must be pretty hard to take down… though I have a plan for that._ " He was about to throw out Torchic but he quickly thought about his decision. " _But she knows me and my team so she must have a plan for taking down Torchic. So I'll go with…_ " "Pikachu, let's go!" he threw out Pikachu's Pokéball and he landed on his four feet after he shot out in a yellow/blue electric energy.

"Hmm? You threw out your Pikachu against my Steel, Fairy Mawile. Your Torchic can resist both of those types so why isn't he out here."

"Because you were expecting that, so why not throw a spanner into the works."

"Very good Noah, but your Pokémon have to be ready to take on any opponent, no matter what type them are! I'll prove it."

"Prove this! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu prepared to sprint towards Mawile.

Izzy smirked. "Okay Mawile, use Sucker Punch!" she suddenly appeared in front of Pikachu and threw a punch with a fist that was covered in a dark energy. Pikachu was sent backwards and bounced on the ground.

"How did Mawile do that, is she that fast?" Noah asked.

"Sucker Punch is an increased priority move that will always go first if the opponent is using an attacking move. Better think of something fast, Noah. Cause I'm not holding back. Mawile, use Bite!" Mawile sped to Pikachu and quickly turned around and let the huge jaws bite down on Pikachu and he was behind held by the jaws.

"Pikachu, break free with Thunder Shock!" The electric mouse fired electric bolts from his cheeks and they surrounded Mawile which forced her to let go. "Alright now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu had an electric ball grow on his tail after his whole body was surrounded in electrical energy. He sprinted to Mawile and attempted to slam the orb on the Deceiver Pokémon.

"Mawile, keep him away with Fairy Wind!" Mawile jumped up, spun in the air, and released a gust of sparkly wind that was keeping Pikachu back. The electric ball on his tail quickly faded away. "Great work Mawile!"

Noah glared at Izzy. "Okay, we'll try this! Pikachu hit her with a Quick Attack!" Pikachu was running towards Mawile as streaks of light surrounded him.

"Mawile, use Iron Defense!" Mawile was covered in a silver shine before it faded. Pikachu crashed into Mawile head first, but Mawile didn't even look fazed. "Iron Defense sharply increases Mawile's defenses, so that means Quick Attack and Slam isn't going to do a thing!"

"I've still got this! Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Pikachu was immediately punched as soon as his cheeks were glowing. "Ready to call it quits Noah Boa?"

Noah shot a glare in response.

"So this is how Izzy battles?" Sammy said. "She's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Noah can find a way." Owen said with confidence.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu made a bright yellow orb appear on his tail and began sprinting to Mawile.

"Hold him back with Fairy Wind!" Mawile jumped and spun which made sparkling wind speed to Pikachu and he was just hanging on while the Electro Ball was still on his tail.

"Pikachu transfer the energy you built into Thunder Shock!" Pikachu quickly understood what Noah meant and he shot bolts of energy from the orb on his tail. Mawile was hit by the energy and stepped back slightly. "Quick, now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu got close and slapped Mawile with the orb on his tail with his tail.

"Mawile!" Izzy exclaimed. "Well done Noah, but that's not going to be enough. Mawile use Bite!"

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu rammed into Mawile's gut which sent her rolling on the ground, far quicker than she could prepare her jaw to use bite. "You know Noah, this is pretty fun!"

"Pikachu, when I say the word, use Slam on the ground as hard as you can." Pikachu gave a nod.

"Mawile use Sucker Punch!"

She appeared in front of Pikachu, and threatened to punch him. "Now!" Pikachu slammed his tail into the ground which sent him high into air causing Mawile to miss. "Quickly use Electro Ball and throw it!" an electric orb grew on Pikachu's tail while he was surrounded in a yellow electrical energy. Pikachu flung the orb with his tail, it slammed into Mawile, making a tiny explosion. Pikachu landed on the ground and he saw Mawile on the ground with swirls in her eyes. Pikachu gave a tired sigh. "Great job Pikachu." Pikachu nodded with a smirk on his face.

"No worries Mawile, you were awesome!" Izzy said while returning Mawile to her Pokéball. "You surprise me Noah, but let's see if you can handle my second Pokémon. Zorua, you're up little guy!" Zorua excitedly ran onto the field.

Noah took out Pikachu's Pokéball. "…Time for a rest little guy." Noah returned Pikachu to his Pokéball. "Okay, Torchic you're next!" Noah threw out Torchic who came out in an orange, fiery energy. Torchic stood onto battlefield looking as confused as ever. "We are fighting that!" Noah said pointing at Zorua.

"This time, I'm going to start. Zorua use Dark Pulse!" he shot a beam of dark circles towards Torchic.

"Torchic, dodge it!" Torchic jumped over the attack but the shockwave of the attack made him land awkwardly.

"Okay, now use Aerial Ace!" Zorua was covered in white streaks as he charged towards Torchic and after the hit Torchic was sent rolling on the floor. "C'mon, it shouldn't be this easy to beat you." Izzy taunted.

" _It's not a good idea to get close to Zorua._ " Noah thought. "Okay Torchic, use Ember!" Torchic shot a small ball of fire at Zorua and it hit him in the face, making him slightly staggered back. "Alright now get close and use Low Kick!" Torchic ran up to Zorua and aimed his talon at him.

"Zorua fire a Shadow Ball at him!" the dark fox fired a dark energy ball at Torchic before he could get close. "Sorry, but you're not getting close. Not on my watch!"

"Torchic use Ember!" Torchic fired a small ball of fire to Zorua who this time was able to avoid it. Noah saw something weird though that was happening to Torchic as there was a swirling fiery energy where his stomach was and this made him slow down slightly. "Torchic?"

"Slowing down? Then let me take advantage, Zorua use Aerial Ace!" the dark type had white streaks surrounding him.

"Torchic watch out!" Torchic's quickly avoided the attack as if he had a boost of power. The swirling fiery energy looked to be getting bigger. "That's not good…" Noah said.

"You're right I think we should let Torchic rest." Izzy said. Torchic sat down as the swirling looked to fade a little.

Sammy and Owen walked onto the battlefield. "Is Torchic going to be okay?" Owen asked.

"Maybe we should take her to Nurse Ella, just to make sure." Sammy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Noah said.

* * *

Nurse Ella's Audino had its ears on Torchic's belly which looked to have calmed down. "Well?" Sammy worriedly asked.

Audino looked confused as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh dear, it seems that whatever was effecting poor Torchic has disappeared." Ella said.

"So, he's fine now?" Noah asked.

"It would seem so, though I wouldn't push him too hard, just to be safe." Ella said. Torchic excitedly jumped into Noah's arms.

"Right I'll keep that in mind."

"So are you going to rematch Harold now?" Owen asked.

"You better!" Izzy said. "I think you're ready, just remember what I told you and don't be afraid to try something crazy. I mean look at me! Haha!"

"Yeah I get it; you're the very definition of the word." Noah deadpanned.

"Well I'm sure you can do it!" Sammy encouraged.

Noah gave the group a very faint smile. "Thanks, I'll make sure to win this time!" he said with determination.

* * *

"Ah, so I see you have returned!" Harold exclaimed. "Couldn't get enough of my mad skills huh?"

Noah rolled his eyes at him. "Let's just get started already."

"Okay, let the rematch begin!" the monitor on the wall had lit up and showed the status of both Noah and Harold. "We'll have a two on two battle like last time, sound good?" Noah simply gave a nod.

In the stands the rest of the group watched with anticipation. "I hope Noah pulls through this time." Sammy said with slight worry.

"I wouldn't worry." Izzy said. "Oh he will, you don't have to worry about that."

Harold pulled out a Pokéball from his back and he took a deep breath. "It is time, now enter the battlefield!" Harold threw the Pokéball. It slowly rolled on the floor before it stopped rolling and a moss green flash shot out. It materialized into a black and yellow coloured cicada-like Pokémon with some grey accents. "I present to you, the Ninja Pokémon. Ninjask!" Harold proudly said.

"That's funny. It sure doesn't look like a ninja…" Izzy noted

Sammy decided to scan it with her Pokédex.

 _ **Ninjask the Ninja Pokémon, This Pokémon is so quick, it is said to be able to avoid any attack and it loves to feed on tree sap.**_

Noah pulled a Pokéball from behind his back. "So you have a Ninjask, either way. I'm starting with-" Noah threw hit Pokéball onto the field and Pikachu came out in a yellow electrical burst of energy.

"You're starting with Pikachu? Even though you have a Torchic, a fire type which has an advantage over Ninjask who is a Bug type…"

"Don't forget, Ninjask is also a flying type and is weak to Pikachu's electric type moves."

"Hmm, very true. Alright challenger, you have the first-"

"Why don't you go first!?" Noah said with a smirk. "I insist."

"Whatever you have planned, I'm eager to see it. Ninjask, use Slash!" Ninjask's right insect arm was surrounded in a white glow. He quickly flew over to Pikachu to rake him with the arm.

"Pikachu jump up and use him as a springboard!" Harold was surprised when Noah gave that command. Pikachu jumped on the Ninjask and was high above it. "Now use Electro Ball!" a bright yellow ball of electrical energy grew on Pikachu's tail. "Now throw it at Ninjask!" Pikachu front flipped which sent the electrical sphere towards Ninjask.

"Ninjask, use your fast speed to avoid the attack!" Ninjask easily avoided the Electro Ball as it slammed into the ground. Ninjask was now surrounded in a red aura.

"What was that just now?"

"Oh you'll see. Ninjask use Slash again!" he quickly flew over to Pikachu to slash him but he seemed much faster.

"Pikachu, block it with Slam!" Pikachu blocked his Slash by using his tail and it was strong enough to force Ninjask to flutter back. Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu bashed his head into Ninjask's with a white streak of light following him. Ninjask staggered back from the attack. After the exchange ended Ninjask was surrounded in a red aura again. "There's that red light again, be cautious Pikachu!"

Harold was thinking about what to do next. " _This is strange, last time he attacked relentlessly like I wanted him to, but now he's waiting for me to attack and I can't let him figure out my plan_." Harold thought. "Ninjask, we need more speed, use Agility!" Ninjask was covered in a bright white light and started flying around in circles as his speed was now sharply increasing.

"His speed increased. Okay Pikachu, try hitting him with a Thunder Shock!" Pikachu's cheeks glowed yellow and he discharged bolts of lightning towards Ninjask.

"Avoid them, and then use Slash!" Ninjask disappeared from Pikachu's sight and was quickly getting closer to him. His right arm glowed white and arched it back to slash the electric mouse.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack, get away from him!" Pikachu narrowly avoided getting sliced by the attack. "Now use Electro Ball!" a bright yellow, electric orb grew on Pikachu's tail.

"Feast your eyes on this! Ninjask, Double Team!" Ninjask split into many copied that appeared all around the battlefield. Pikachu was still holding onto the Electro Ball on his tail and still had no idea which one to attack.

Noah looked slightly fazed but quickly came up with an idea. "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock but direct the energy into your tail!" Pikachu's cheeks glowed yellow and his entire tail was covered in a yellow energy. "Now combine it with your Electro Ball, attack _all_ of them!" Pikachu closed his eyes and focused all his electrical energy into the growing orb on his tail and the Electro Ball fired bolts of electricity in all directions. Some almost hit Harold.

"Hey, watch it. Gosh!" he angrily said

One of the electric bolts hit Izzy and she felt a surge of electrical energy going through her body. She was singed and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Woohoo! That was awesome, do it again!"

The many electric bolts hit the Ninjask copies, the real one was also hit and all the copies faded.

" _Ninjask can't take any more of this_ , _time to put my awesome plan into action_." Noah and Pikachu stood, waiting for Harold's next move. "Ninjask use Baton Pass!" Ninjask was surrounded in a green energy and he returned to his Pokéball in a red flash but left behind a green circle on the battlefield. A bright white flash from Harold's pocket stood in circle, it was revealed to be Harold's Doduo, and it was glowing green as the circle on the ground disappeared.

Noah glared at Harold as he quickly figured out Harold's plan. "So that was your plan wasn't it!? Using Agility, just so you can pass the speed over to Doduo. Not a bad plan, I must admit."

"That's not all. Ninjask has an ability called Speed Boost. At some moments in the battle, his speed will start to increase. And all the speed that he has gained, plus the Agility boost. Doduo has reached the maximum limit of his speed."

Noah's eyes grew. "You're kidding me!"

"Yes, and since you've been waiting on me to attack all match. I'll happily do just that! Doduo use Double Hit!" before Noah could even utter a word Pikachu was already bashed with the two head causing him to fly across the battlefield.

"Pikachu, how are you doing?" Pikachu gave determined look and his cheeks shot out small sparks of electricity. "Great, let's go again!"

"So you still want to keep going, fine by me! Doduo use Quick Attack!" Doduo launched himself at Pikachu and steamrolled his right talon into Pikachu's face which made him roll backwards several times.

Pikachu weakly got to his feet. " _He's way too fast, I need to think of something_!" he flashed back to when Pikachu slammed his tail on the ground to avoid Mawile's Sucker Punch. " _Okay, I'll try that!_ " "Pikachu, remember that trick we used on Izzy?" Pikachu nodded while looking back at Noah. "When I say the word, do it!" Pikachu had a hard nod while flicking his tail.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let it happen! Doduo, use Double Hit!" Doduo sped to Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran forwards and instinctively dodged the first strike. "NOW!" Pikachu slammed his tail down on the ground which sprung him into the air, causing Doduo to miss the second strike. Harold didn't see that coming. "Finish this with Electro Ball!" an electric orb formed on Pikachu's tail as the electrical energy was surrounding his body. "Let him have it!" Pikachu flung the orb at Doduo.

"No, we can't let that hit us. Avoid it with Quick Attack!" he managed to use his increased agility to backflip away from the attack, causing an explosion on the floor. Harold looked around, he couldn't see Pikachu anywhere.

Suddenly he saw a yellow glint coming at Doduo's left flank. Pikachu was about to fling his tail onto Doduo. "Nine o'clock! Use Double Hit!" Doduo's head slammed into Pikachu's tail, blocking the attack. His other head collided into Pikachu's gut sending him flying back. "Are you impressed yet?" Harold asked. His Doduo took some damage as well. Pikachu weakly got up and glared at Doduo.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" his cheeks glowed yellow before he fired bolts of electricity at Doduo.

"Use Quick Attack!" Doduo easily avoided the bolts of lighting and charged to Pikachu.

" _No, I let him get too close!_ " Doduo swiped Pikachu with his talon and he flew far to the edge of the battlefield while rolling on the floor. He had swirls in his eyes. His image on the monitor was grayed out.

"He lost again?!" Owen exclaimed.

"Not yet, but he lost Pikachu and I'm sure he was a big part of Noah's plan." Izzy said.

"So what does he do now?" Sammy asked

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "Heh beats me. I'm all out of ideas."

Noah returned Pikachu to his Pokéball. "So challenger, what is your next Pokémon?"

" _Well let's hope we can pull something from this_." Noah said. He threw out a Pokéball and Torchic flew out in an orange, fiery energy.

"Ah, so it's Torchic again. It lost to Doduo the last time; I hope you have a better plan than last time."

"Here we go Torchic, use Ember!" Torchic fired a small ball of fire to Doduo.

Harold smirked. "Doduo use Quick Attack!" he dodged the Ember and sprinted towards Torchic while surrounded in a thin white outline.

Noah tried to think about how to beat his speedy Doduo. He quickly focused on Doduo's legs. "Torchic, slide with Low Kick!" Doduo was moving so fast that the second Torchic slid down, the chic Pokémon had already tripped him and he slid on the ground.

"But how?"

"The faster you go, the more you damage you take when you lose control. I just used Doduo's speed against him, all Torchic had to do was trip him."

"Not a bad strategy." Harold complimented. "But I'm not a gym leader for nothing. Doduo, use Quick Attack!" Doduo ran past Torchic which bashing one of his heads on the fire type.

As soon as Torchic fell on his back, the orange swirl formed around his stomach again and he looked like he was in pain. "Oh no, not again, Torchic hang in there!" Noah yelled while the chic was struggling to get up.

"Doduo, use Drill Peck!" Doduo spun in mid-air like a drill bit and was getting closer to Torchic.

"Torchic move!" Noah yelled. Torchic's eyes saw Doduo speeding towards him. The swirl around his belly grew until the orange energy surrounded his body. Right after this, the orange energy turned into flames and by instinct, Torchic quickly moved out of the way while the flames still covered him. Doduo landed on his feet after missing and saw Torchic to his left flank. " _Hold on?_ " Noah thought. " _Was that a new move?_ " a red aura surrounded Torchic for a second before it died down. " _Aha! So it is. This changes everything!_ "

"Doduo, don't let up. Use Double Hit!" the Doduo was speeding to Torchic.

"Torchic, we can't let that hit us. Show him your Flame Charge!" Torchic was surrounded by orange flames which allowed him to run toward Doduo at a much faster speed.

Sammy quickly remembered where she saw that move. "Wait, that's Flame Charge! The same move that Amy's Fennekin used."

"… and not only that. It increases the speed of the user every time it's used." Izzy explained. "ALRIGHT NOAH KICK HIS BUTT!" she exclaimed.

Torchic and Doduo got closer and Torchic avoided the first head strike and bashed his head against Doduo's making him slide back.

Noah quickly thought of something. "Torchic, use Scratch!" he ran up to Doduo to rake his claws across the body of the twin bird Pokémon.

"That's not going to work, Doduo. Use Double Hit!"

"Now jump over him and use Flame Charge!" thanks to Torchic's increased speed, he was able to jump over Doduo. Whilst he was above the twin bird, he quickly turned around and engulfed himself in flames before charging back down to him.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Harold commanded. Doduo moved as fast as he could and caused Torchic to miss. The fire chic then landed on his talons, before becoming surrounded by a red aura. "I can't lose here, Use Quick Attack again!"

"Torchic, Ember, rapid fire let's go!" Torchic fired a barrage of small balls of flashing embers that were speeding to Doduo. He wasn't able to dodge all of them with his Quick Attack as he was speeding towards Torchic. Noah saw that Doduo was slightly off balance. "Right there! Torchic use Flame Charge!" Torchic became surrounded in orange flames, launched forward towards Doduo, and collided into its gut sending it far back into the wall of the building. Doduo had swirls in his eyes. "Yes!" Noah said in a contained jubilation. Torchic was jumping around in joy. "Don't celebrate yet, there is still one Pokémon left." Torchic became focused and looked to Harold who just returned his Doduo to his Pokéball.

"I gotta say; you're good much better than last time… you were able to put Doduo off balance and had the eye to know when to attack, but there is still one Pokémon you have to beat! Ninjask you're up!" the Pokéball opened to reveal Ninjask in a moss green light before being reduced to his regular colours.

"So you're back again."

"That's right Noah! Show him, who is boss!" Izzy exclaimed.

"So it's down to this Noah and Torchic against Harold and Ninjask." Sammy said. "I hope Noah has a plan."

Harold decided he would go first. "Okay, Ninjask use Agility!" Ninjask began flying around in circles while surrounded in a red aura. "When it comes to speed, no one can come close to Ninjask."

"Torchic use Ember!" Torchic shot a ball of embers towards Ninjask who avoided it by instinct. "We missed?!"

"Ninjask use Double Team!" Ninjask split into several copies and they were fluttering above the battlefield.

"Ember, rapid fire!" Torchic blasted many balls of embers into the many Ninjasks and Noah saw the real one that was flying to avoid the Embers. "Over there! Use Ember!" Torchic held his breath and shot a bigger ember towards Ninjask.

"Ninjask, fly under it and use Slash!" Ninjask flew under it before his right insect arm turned white, he flew to cut through Torchic.

"Torchic, block it with Low Kick!" Torchic waited for Ninjask to get close enough before he stretched out his right talon which collided with Ninjask's arm. Ninjask was suddenly engulfed in a short red glow. "Not Speed Boost again! Torchic, use Flame Charge!"

"Ninjask back away!" Torchic sped past Ninjask as he missed. "Now use Slash!"

Ninjask was speeding to Torchic from behind. "Backflip over it!" Torchic did as instructed and jumped up and flipped backwards into the air. "Now use Ember!" Torchic shot a ball of embers that hit the back of the Ninja Pokémon. Torchic landed on his talons and waited for Ninjask to turn around. "Okay Torchic, use Flame Charge!" Torchic covered himself in flames before speeding to Ninjask.

"Ninjask, dodge then use Slash!" Ninjask's claw arm turned white, he flew above Torchic who flew to him first and his arm slammed into Torchic, forcing him back to the ground.

Torchic got back up quickly though he did look slightly hurt from the attack. "Let's keep going! Use Flame Charge again!" Torchic charged to Ninjask again while blanketed in flames and this time only narrowly missed as he glowed red yet again to highlight his speed boost.

"Time to finish this, Ninjask use Slash with both arms!" both of Ninjask's insect arms were encased in a white glow and he flew towards Torchic.

"Stay put, when I give the signal, use Ember." Noah said as Torchic remained still until Noah saw an opening. He took note that Ninjask's arms were crossed and when Noah saw the slightest movement of his arms, he knew it was time to strike. "NOW, Go for it now!" Torchic shot a ball of embers right when Ninjask was close enough and stretched his arms out to slash Torchic. This made a direct hit which made Ninjask flutter back. "We're not done yet, Scratch and Low Kick back to back!" Torchic began scratching Ninjask with his talons as the Ninja Pokémon couldn't retaliate because Torchic's speed had increased.

"Ninjask fight back with Slash!"

"Grab it with your talon!" As Ninjask's arm was glowing, it was grabbed by Torchic's left Talon. "Now use Ember!" Torchic shot a ball of embers from close range which exploded in front of Ninjask's face which forced the two Pokémon away from each other. "Let's finish him off, use Flame Charge!" Noah pointed his finger forwards towards Ninjask and Torchic became engulfed in orange flames and sprinted to Ninjask very quickly.

"Ninjask, get out of there!" Torchic clashed his head with Ninjask's and a small explosion of black smoke blanketed that part of the battlefield. Ninjask shot out of it with swirls in his eyes. Once this was revealed the screen on the wall greyed out Harold's Ninjask and it displayed Noah as the winner. Harold held out his Pokéball and returned Ninjask. "So it would seem the student has bested the master." Harold said as he then gave a bow to Noah.

"Uh… okay, weirdo." Right after the battle ended, Torchic jumped on Noah's shoulder. "Yeah, you did pretty well out there."

Harold walked closer to Noah. "I am very impressed, especially with your improvisation skills." Harold complimented as Sammy, Izzy and Owen joined them on the battlefield. "You were able to keep up with my Mad Skills, so I present you with this." Harold gave Noah a gym badge that looked like a pair of squared glasses with green rims. "The Skillful badge."

"The Skillful badge?" Noah questioned. "Sure that's the epitome of creativity." Noah sarcastically remarked.

"No need to be rude, it isn't easy to come up with badge names, Gosh!"

"So Noah, that's your first gym badge right?" Sammy asked.

"Yep, and I only have seven more to go." Noah said with a sigh.

Owen placed his arm over Noah's shoulder and began crushing him. Torchic immediately jumped off. "Oh come on little buddy, sure it's a long way but until you get to the Kalos league, you get to hang with us."

Noah was struggling to breathe. "Oh yeah, I'm filled with infinite joy." He breathed.

"Owen, he's not breathing!" Sammy worriedly exclaimed.

Owen quickly let go and Noah took a deep breath. "Sorry 'bout that…"

Noah stood up straight as he was recovering from Owen violently friendly gesture. "It could be worse."

"So do you know where the next gym is?" Izzy asked looking at Noah.

"Hmm, now that you think about it…" he turned to Harold. "Where is the closest gym?"

"The closest gym is the one in Lumiose City would be a good bet." Harold said.

"Is the next guy I face going to be anything like you?"

"Why don't you go and see for yourself, just make sure you keep battling how you are and you'll get far."

"Well that is the plan."

"Oh… what a day, amiright?" Izzy said.

"I guess we'll leave for Lumiose City tomorrow, I need a little break from today's battle." Noah said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lumiose City, a blonde haired boy wearing a dark hoodie with gray pants and red shoes with a red cap ran into the entrance of the Pokémon Laboratory.

He saw both Pokémon researchers, Ellody and Mary waiting in the hall. "Dwayne Junior is it, You're late." Ellody said with a stern tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I had to get away from my dad." Junior replied.

"That matters not." Mary said as she threw three Pokéballs up into the air. The Pokéballs opened and in bright green, fiery orange and watery blue flashes. Three Pokémon stood in front of Junior. "In front of you are three Pokémon. Chespin a Grass type, Fennekin a Fire type, and Froakie a Water Type. If you're serious about entering the Kalos League and helping us with the Pokédex, then you'll need to catch and battle with Pokémon, so we're allowing you to choose one of these three to start with." She explained.

"And no, there will be no take backs." Ellody said ahead of time.

Junior looked to be thinking. "If that is the case, then I choose…"

* * *

 **That's where I'll end this chapter, the next one will focus on Junior. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
